


Walking in Daylight

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 4,680 multi-chapter 2k3Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family.  There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans.  They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.Rating will vary by chapter, part 1 is rated GSequel toDon and the Puzzle BoxConcurrent worksWalking in Daylight oneshot seriesby Gemi!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Promising WIP 1st Place and Most Interesting OC (Niccolo) 1st Place~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This beautiful and touching image was created by the very talented Sherenelle and used with the artist's permission.  
> 

            Donatello had not known what to expect when he stepped into the corridor between his world and Niccolo’s.  The pathway created by the joint harmonics of two artifacts, synchronized to work together, held firmly as the five turtles entered it and were surrounded by a swirling brightness.

In truth, Donatello had spent no time at all thinking about what the tunnel between his world and Niccolo’s would be like.  He wished he had.

            It felt as though hundreds – no thousands, of tiny electrical impulses were dancing across his skin, trying to pull his atoms apart.  There was a high pitched buzzing sound all around them and it seemed more like they were floating than walking, even though the movement of their feet carried them forward.

            None of it was exactly painful, but it was unpleasant.  Don instinctively began to move faster.  Nicco, who held his hand tightly, was either having the same disagreeable reaction or was responding to Don’s, because he picked up the pace as well.

            All around them were bright blues and whites, blurred together.  Maybe that was just how Don’s vision was affected by the energy inside the tunnel.  His brothers, who were ahead of him, were out of focus.  The only one he could see with any real clarity was Niccolo.  His mate.

            To take his mind off the experience, Donatello thought back on how he’d met Nicco.  Don had gone to April’s shop to help with some electrical repairs.  While there he’d found her Uncle Augie’s puzzle box and made the mistake of picking it up.  The small transportation device had popped open and he’d been sucked into a dimensional gateway.

            Don had wound up on an unknown and extremely harsh world.  He found out immediately that he wasn’t alone, though at first the turtle who’d rescued him from drowning seemed to be his brother Raphael.  It wasn’t though, it was Niccolo.

            Nicco was on a treasure hunt and had been expecting to be joined by his brother Masolino.  Somehow the simultaneous activations of their puzzle boxes had tossed Donatello onto the planet and left Mase at home.  Since Masolino was a no show, Don guessed that his puzzle box had been damaged by a power surge.

            It was obvious right then and there that Don and Nicco were going to have to join forces in order to survive.  Niccolo had made it sound as if he was doing Don a favor by allowing the ninja to travel with him.  He had implied, quite forcefully, that he was in charge of their expedition.

            Donatello had not liked Niccolo one little bit.

            The large turtle was abrasive, authoritative, cocky, insulting, irreverent, and full of himself.  He had made it clear that he intended to complete his treasure hunting expedition before venturing to locate that world’s transport artifact.

            When Nicco had started teasing the younger turtle with innuendo and then testing his personal boundaries, Don had been more than a little disconcerted.  Don had no experience with that sort of thing and felt as though Nicco was making fun of him.

            After a couple of days, Don discovered that Nicco hadn’t been mocking him.  Niccolo had a strong interest in Donatello, an interest of a sexual nature, and Don hadn’t known how to take that.

            Donatello was starting to like Niccolo, more than a little bit.

            Surprised by all of his new feelings, Don kept reminding himself that he had to get home to his family.  He tried to cling to his initial reactions to Nicco, running through the list of what he’d at first perceived to be negative personality traits.

            Those descriptive words had changed though.  Don now knew Nicco to be confident, brave, intelligent, protective, self-sacrificing, honest, caring, passionate, and striking.  Nicco was also very attractive and extremely sensuous.

            They’d become intimate.  It had all been so natural, despite Don’s lack of experience.  Nicco had taken his time, not allowing himself to be rushed or letting Don move their relationship along too quickly.  By the time they’d found a way off of that strange world, Donatello was in love.

            The artifact on that world had been off kilter and the only coordinates they could dial up were the ones that would take them to Niccolo’s world.  Don had no choice but to travel with the turtle who now called him ‘mate’.  It postponed what Don believed would be the inevitable – that they would eventually have to separate.

            Meeting Nicco’s brother Masolino had been an experience.  Don had figured out from Nicco’s backstory that he was a blend of Leonardo and Raphael.  Masolino was clearly a blend of Donatello himself and Michelangelo.  The resultant combination was an extremely energetic, intelligent, and insightful turtle.  One who bounced from place to place with boundless enthusiasm and talked practically nonstop.

            Don learned that on Nicco’s world Leatherhead also had a counterpart whose name was Corius.  Masolino and Corius were lovers and very devoted to one another.

            The other two members of Nicco’s household were the live-in housekeeper Annabelle, who was a no-nonsense older human woman and was more like a mother to Nicco and Mase.  Then there was Nicco’s father, the human scientist who had adopted the pair of mutant turtles.  That turned out to be none other than Baxter Stockman.

            This Dr. Stockman was brilliant but in no other way similar to the one that Donatello knew.  He was well-respected, humble, and caring.  He deeply loved his sons and wanted nothing but the best for them.

            Mutants walked freely on Nicco’s world.  They had fought a war against an alien race and been afforded the same full rights that humans enjoyed.  Nicco, Mase, and Corius had all been soldiers in that war.  Nicco had advanced in position and eventually came to lead his own regiment of mutants.  By the time the war ended, he had reached the rank of colonel, the only mutant to achieve that title.

            Along with Mase and Corius, Don had figured out a way to repair their puzzle box.  Don had to return home and had no idea if he could duplicate the same repairs on April’s box, which he was certain had burned out as well.  The immense sadness and sense of loss over having to leave Nicco was nearly overwhelming.

            On his final day on Nicco’s world, Don had said his goodbyes only to be surprised as Nicco walked up to him with packed bags.  He announced his intention of going with Don, even if it meant he wouldn’t be able to return to his family.

            It was a major sacrifice, one that Nicco was doing because of his love for Don.  If Don hadn’t already known how much Nicco cared for him, this certainly made that fact very clear.

            The repairs to the puzzle box had worked and the pair had landed, a bit roughly, in April’s shop.  Taking April’s puzzle box with him, Don had led the way back to the lair.

            Unfortunately, Nicco had not been greeted by Don’s brothers with the same warmth that Don had been shown by his lover’s family.  If Master Splinter had not interfered, Leo, Raph, and Mikey would have attacked Nicco.

            It had taken time and some smart maneuvering before Don’s brothers had accepted Nicco.  Once their differences had been ironed out, Don focused on the puzzle box repairs and the building of a portal room.

            When everything was completed, Master Splinter had suggested that Don and his brothers travel with Nicco to his world.  Their father would remain at home, watched over by April and Casey.

            All of those thoughts passed through Don’s head in a matter of seconds, which was all it took before he saw a change in the corridor.  Just in front of them the light was a stable gray in color, as though something had spread open the energy harmonics inside the corridor.

            In the lead, Mikey hopped through the opening, followed by Leo and Raph.  When they reached the opening, Don and Nicco tightened their grips on each other’s hands so that they could jump together.

TBC………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,325 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This beautiful and touching image was created by the very talented Sherenelle and used with the artist's permission.  
> 

            The landing was much nicer than the usual ones involving the transportation artifact.

            Rather than free falling for several feet and smashing face first into the ground, the turtles stepped through the stable opening onto cushioned flooring.  They could still hear the faint buzz of the corridor behind them, signifying that their exit had not effected the stability of the connection between the twin artifacts.

            There was a flash of color from the doorway as someone shot across the landing room straight at Michelangelo.  Before the youngest turtle could even react, he found himself enveloped in a bear hug and lifted off the floor.

            “You made it, you made it!” Masolino cried out, spinning Mikey just as he had done when he’d first met Donatello.

            “Dude!” Mikey yelped, wiggling until Mase put him down.

            “That was amazing,” Mase said.  “One minute Nicco and Don are yanked into the puzzle box, and then the next minute, they’re right back here again.  Well, not exactly the next minute, but it was really fast.”

            He and Mikey stared at each other and then wide grins spread across both of their faces. 

            “You’re Mase!”  “You’re Mikey!” they exclaimed at the exact same time.

            “We’re doomed,” Niccolo said, shaking his head.

            “I knew you had to be Michelangelo,” Mase said.  “I knew because Don described you to me.  He described all of you.  He forgot to tell me that you’re damn handsome.”

            Mikey preened at the compliment.  “You’re better looking than Nicco,” he said with a grin.  “He sort of forgot to mention that too.”

            “That’s okay, as soon as people meet us they know right away that I got the brains and the looks,” Mase said, stepping back to take in the others.  “Let me see, the brother in red is Raphael and the one in blue is Leonardo.  I can’t believe it!  You all came!  The corridor worked.  How did it feel?  Did it grab you the way it did before?  Did you free fall?  Could you just walk through it . . . ?”

            “Mase.  Mase!” Niccolo called out, getting his brother’s attention.  “One question at a time.  You haven’t even said a proper hello to our guests.”

            “I haven’t, have I?”  Mase started towards Raph, who lifted both hands and backed up.

            “A handshake is fine, buddy,” Raph said.

            “Mase, it’s probably best that you don’t tackle the turtles with the sharp weapons,” Nicco told his brother.

            Taking Raph’s outstretched hand in both of his, Mase pumped it enthusiastically and then practically pounced on Leo’s.  As he shook their hands, Mase stared intently into their eyes, as though studying them.

            It struck Leo that he was probably doing exactly that.  Mase’s expression was one Leo had seen on Donatello’s face many a time, especially when they encountered something or someone new.

            “Dudes, that was awesome!” Mikey yelped.  “You know what we should do?  We should like, walk back and forth a few times.  It’ll be so easy to go home if we forgot something.”

            “We didn’t forget anything,” Leo said.

            “Wish we’d have forgotten Mikey,” Raph said under his breath.

            “How did it go?” Mase asked, turning back to his brother.  “What is Donny’s world like?  Did you meet Corius’ double?  Is their dad as awesome as ours?  I want to visit there sometime and take some samples, maybe get DNA from some of the . . . .”

            “Masolino,” Nicco said, placing a hand over his brother’s mouth.  “We’ve got all kinds of time, you don’t need all of your answers right this second.”

            Mase slipped away from him without missing a beat and approached Donatello, excitedly grabbing his arm.  “Can you believe this?  It took five minutes from the time I tossed that ball through the opening and all of you traveled through the corridor.  Only two minutes passed from the time you and Nicco left to when your green ball arrived here.  The corridor has stabilized!”

            “We’ll have to monitor it,” Don said, rubbing his chin.  “We still don’t know how long the crystal rods remain energized.  They may only run out of power if damaged in some way, or they may be like rechargeable batteries and . . . .”

            Mikey pushed his way between them.  “Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, science stuff,” Mikey said.  “Do that later.  I want to go outside.”

            For the first time, Corius made his appearance.  “I have checked the weather.  It is about to rain.”

            “I don’t care,” Mikey said stubbornly.  “I want to go outside in the daylight, rain or no rain.”

            “Mikey, don’t be rude,” Leo murmured.

            Nicco caught his brother’s eye.  “You should make introductions like a polite turtle.”

            Mase linked arms with Corius and tugged him into the portal room.  “This is my mate, Corius.  Corius, you already know Donatello.  These are his brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.”

            Leo and Raph bowed as they were introduced.  Mikey looked up in wonder at the big croc.  “You are the spitting image of Leatherhead.  Isn’t he, guys?  I mean, they could be twins!”

            “Ah, you are speaking of Leatherhead, my double on your world,” Corius said.

            “You even sound like Leatherhead,” Mikey said.  “I might accidently call you LH.  If I do, don’t be mad at me, okay?”

            Corius chuckled.  “I will not.”

            Mase pressed his cheek against Corius’ arm.  “He doesn’t get mad about too many things.  Corius is very laid back.”

            Don caught Leo’s eye and said, “Maybe we should meet Nicco’s dad before anyone goes running around outside.”

            Leo caught his meaning.  “Don’s right, Mikey.  There will be time to explore later.”

            “You’ll have to wait until later to meet Dad,” Mase said.  “This is his afternoon rest period.  He probably went up right after seeing you two off.  You guys can meet Annabelle though.  I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to have a houseful of mutated turtles.”

            The mischievous grin on his face was a clear indication that he was looking forward to springing the group on their live-in housekeeper.

            “I never thought of that,” Don said, glancing up at Nicco with a worried expression.  “This is going to be more work for her, unless she lets us pitch in and help.”

            “Which she won’t,” Mase said.  “At least not with the cooking.”

            “I’m a good cook,” Mikey said.  “I’ll win her over.  We just have to keep Leo out of the kitchen.”

            “Yeah,” Raph said in agreement.  “Small appliances tend to break if he even looks at them.”

            “That happens to Nicco too,” Mase said.  He released Corius in order to grab Mikey’s hand.  “Come on, let’s go upstairs.  This is going to be so good.  You like to cook?  Don’t you agree that there should be at least a tablespoon of crushed rosemary in stew?  Do you have a full kitchen?  Where do you get your food?  How often . . . .”

            His voice trailed off as he and Mikey began to ascend the stairs.  Nicco and Don looked at one another and started laughing.

            “And I thought Mikey talked a lot,” Raph said.

            “Masolino’s mouth can’t keep up with his brain, but he sure tries,” Nicco said.  “Come on, let’s go up and meet Annabelle before Mase puts her into a panic.”

            “Hold up a second,” Don said as they left the portal room.  He selected a green golf ball from the box on a shelf next to the portal room door.  “I need to let Master Splinter know we arrived safely.”  Going back into the portal room, he tossed the ball into the puzzle box corridor before returning to the others.

            “I hope we’re not going to be a burden,” Leo said as they headed towards the stairs.

            “Not at all,” Nicco said.  “My dad is going to be thrilled to meet Don’s brothers and Annabelle comes off as stern, but she’s always been secretly delighted to have guests.  She hated that we had to live in near solitude during our early years.”

            He had started up the stairs when Leo said, “Wait.”

            Everyone stopped to look back at him.  “What’s wrong?” Raph asked with a frown.

            “Our weapons,” Leo said.  “The inhabitants of this world don’t walk around armed.  It’s bad enough that we’re going to look like a small invading force to Nicco’s father and to Annabelle.”

            “Leo’s right,” Don said, removing his bo.  “I never carried this while I was here.”

            Nicco pointed to the rows of shelves which lined one of the basement walls.  “You can leave your weapons here, though I’m sure neither Dad nor Annabelle will be fazed at seeing you carrying them.  It’s up to you.”

            Leo removed the sheaths that held his swords.  “We should be disarmed for our initial meeting with them.  It’s the polite thing to do.”

            Raph didn’t look overly thrilled with leaving his sai behind, but he followed his brothers’ examples and placed them on a shelf.  Once that had been accomplished, the group followed Nicco up the stairs.

            At the top he told them about the security system that was designed to keep people out of the basement.  He gave them the security code as he entered it into the keypad, and then opened the heavy metal door by turning the wheel that was mounted in its center.

            They came out into the hallway of the first floor and immediately heard Mase and Mikey talking from somewhere nearby.  The last one up was Corius, who shut and secured the door behind him.

            The pair of animated turtles were in the sitting room and Mikey was looking out of one of the windows when the remainder of the group entered.

            “It’s raining, but not very hard,” Mikey said.  “I can see the sun peeking through the clouds every now and then.”

            “Annabelle’s in the laundry room,” Mase said.  “I told her to meet us in here.  You guys can drop your backpacks in the corner over there with Mikey’s.”

            “I’m glad you had sense enough to stay out of her kitchen,” Nicco said to his brother, depositing his backpack and Don’s duffel bag on the floor as well.

            “Mikey, you need to put your nunchakus away,” Leo said.  “We’re not going to wear our weapons in front of the family.”

            The younger turtle turned away from the window and saw that his brothers were unarmed.  Taking his nunchucks from his belt, he asked, “Where should I put them?”

            Nicco walked over to a cabinet that sat against one wall and swung open the doors.  On a shelf inside was a television set, and under that shelf there were several drawers.

           He pulled one open and said, “There’s room in here.”

           “At least they’ll be close,” Mikey said, placing his weapons inside the drawer.  “I don’t like for my babies to be too far away.”

           “You won’t need them here, Mikey,” Don said.  “I’m not even sure it’s legal to carry a weapon of any kind when you’re out in the open.  I never asked.”

           He looked at Nicco, who shook his head.  “It’s not.  One of the inequities of our current system is that humans can get a permit to carry a weapon under certain limited conditions, but mutants aren’t allowed to at all.”

           “The supposed logic being that mutants are already weapons,” Corius said.  “Many of us have retained the abilities of our root form.  I know of one mutant who was once a cobra.  She can still spit a very toxic venom.”

           “Of course they lump us all into that same category,” Mase said.  “Creatures that have no built in self-defenses, like rabbits, are considered just as dangerous as the ones that do.”

           Raph grinned.  “We know at least one rabbit who’s just as dangerous unarmed as he is armed, don’t we Leo?”

           “Yes we do,” Leo said, smiling as well.

           Their discussion was interrupted by Annabelle’s arrival.  The Stockman family’s housekeeper was short and slightly built, with gray hair and sharp eyes.

           “So you managed to make it back again in one piece,” Annabelle said, looking directly at Niccolo.  “Are you going to stop adventuring now?  You worry your father.  At least your partner returned with you, he and Corius are the only well-mannered ones in the house.”

           “Hello, Annabelle,” Don said, bowing to her.

           “Who are these other fellows, Niccolo?  Are you going to introduce me or just stand there with your mouth hanging open?” Annabelle asked.

           “Annabelle, these are Donatello’s brothers,” Nicco said, pointing to each in turn.  “Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.”

           As one, the three turtles bowed deeply and when they straightened, Leo said, “We are honored to meet you, Miss Annabelle.”

           “Well,” Annabelle said, uncrossing her arms.  “Politeness runs in the family.  Maybe you can teach my two boys something.”

           “Michelangelo enjoys cooking, Annabelle,” Mase said, his gray eyes twinkling.  “You should show him around the kitchen.”

           “Until one of you goes to the market, there isn’t anything in the kitchen to see or to eat,” Annabelle retorted.

           “Shopping?  I’d love to go shopping!  We’ve never been shopping, well, not in the sense that people shop.  We could go now,” Mikey offered enthusiastically.

           “Mikey does want to go outside,” Mase said, looking at his brother.

           “Why don’t you and Corius take him?  You can go in Dad’s van,” Nicco said.

           “We’ll stop at the Mutant Clothing Mart while we’re at it,” Mase said.  “They’re all going to need something to wear while they’re here.  Mikey can borrow a raincoat for the trip.”

           “Remember to take off your mask before you go out, Mikey,” Leo said.  “The last thing we need is for someone to mistake you for a bandit.”

           “I’ll get you the shopping list, Masolino,” Annabelle said.  “While they’re gone, the rest of you can figure out where everyone is going to sleep tonight.  I do not make up beds for grown turtles.”

           “The raincoats are in the hall closet,” Mase told Mikey.  “Come with me.  Corius, can you grab the van keys from the kitchen?”

           “Certainly,” Corius said, heading in that direction.

           Mikey followed Mase into the hall and towards the front door.  Next to it was a closet which held coats of various types and other weather related gear.  One very large raincoat in a dark purple color clearly belonged to Corius.

           Amongst the outer wear was one bright orange raincoat.  Mikey immediately snatched it from its hangar.

           “Can I use this one?” Mikey asked.

           Mase chuckled.  “I had a feeling that coat would catch your eye.  You can hang your mask on the door pegs.”

           Corius and Annabelle joined them as Mikey was removing his mask.  “Here’s the list,” Annabelle said, handing a sheet of paper to Mase.  “Do not substitute brands, Masolino.  If you don’t get exactly what I’ve written down, I’m coming after you with my wooden spoon.”

           Mase tucked the list into his raincoat pocket and then dropped a quick kiss onto Annabelle’s cheek.  “You can count on me,” he said.

           “And wipe your feet before you come back in,” Annabelle warned the trio as they opened the door.  “I just mopped this floor.”

           The remaining turtles had heard the exchange and Raph turned to Leo with a grin.  “Does she remind you of anyone?” he asked.

           “Yep,” Leo replied.  “An older April O’Neil.”

           Outside the rain was only coming down lightly but Mikey pulled the hood of his raincoat over his head anyway.  Even though the prospect of going out into the open during the day was exciting, some of the caution that had been ingrained into him since he was a tot was still present.

           Corius climbed into the back of the van and Mikey took the front seat next to Masolino.  He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, giving Mikey a look at the neighborhood.  The homes were large and well-kept, much like the Stockman’s home.  They all reflected some of their owners’ personalities in the way they were painted and landscaped.

           “This is an integrated neighborhood,” Mase said.  “As such, the property values have declined somewhat.  Despite the fact that mutants supposedly have the same freedoms and rights as humans, prejudices can still be found pretty much everywhere.  Our homes here are better kept and our neighborhood is free of crime, but all human neighborhoods still boast higher property values.”

           “If you encounter a sign anywhere showing an alien skull with a bright red slash across the face, that means that mutants are not allowed,” Corius said, his voice a deep rumble of discontent.  “It is not legal but local governments, including ours, turn a blind eye to it.”

           “It’s not as bad as it used to be,” Mase explained.  “There are more humans with open minds than there are of the prejudiced variety.  We’re not trying to scare you or anything.”

           “I don’t scare easily,” Mikey said.  “This is still way better than how we have it at home.”

           Mase smiled, remembering a story Donatello had told him.  “At least here no one will scream at the sight of you.”

           The market where they shopped was a large building filled with food and dry goods.  The size of the entryway and aisles easily accommodated the various mutants who bought groceries there.  Each shopping cart was equipped with a lift to make it easy for shorter mutants to reach items on the upper shelves.

           On earth, Mikey had never visited a store of any sort while it was open for business.  He insisted that they walk down every aisle, whether they needed something there or not.  Mase indulged him, enjoying his visitor’s reaction to everything going on around him.

           It happened to be sample day at the market, where vendors handed out free tastes of the foods they were hawking.  Mikey stopped at each one and tasted nearly every item offered to him.  The ones he really liked, Mase added to their shopping cart.  The things that Mikey pronounced ‘gross’ were discreetly deposited in a trash receptacle.

           When they left the market, the rain was coming down a little harder, but there were also rays of sunlight escaping through the clouds.  People underneath sheltering umbrellas walked through the parking lot, none of them paying the least attention to the mutant trio as they pushed their cart towards the van.

           As Mase and Corius began loading bags into the van, Mikey stopped to look up at the sky.  The hood of his raincoat fell back and his face was simultaneously bathed in a ray of sunshine and droplets of rain.

           Mikey let the raincoat slide off of his shoulders and held out his hands to enjoy the twin sensations of warmth and rain.  Humans and mutants alike walked all around him, going about their business as they did every day.

           That’s when it really struck Mikey that this world had accomplished something he’d probably never see on his own.  Here he was just another person and the fact that he was green and had a shell on his back didn’t matter to anyone.

           Corius had climbed into the van, but Mase turned to look at Mikey.  He saw the hint of a smile at the corners of Mikey’s mouth.  He also saw the moisture that trickled down Michelangelo’s cheek from the corner of one eye.  It was hard to tell if that was rain, or a tear.

           After a moment, Mikey seemed to feel that he was being watched and glanced over at Mase.  The other turtle sensed that this was a spell he wasn’t meant to break by speaking, so he simply nodded.

           Mikey turned his face back up to the small ray of sunshine, which seemed content to remain focused on him.  Words that he couldn’t have managed moments before finally came to him, and he spoke them just loud enough for Masolino to hear.

           “I don’t need to hide anymore . . . . “

 

TBC………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,608 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.

            After the departure of Masolino, Corius, and Michelangelo, the remainder of the group discussed the sleeping arrangements.  Niccolo explained how they’d once had a guest room on the second floor, but that Mase had knocked down the dividing wall in order to enlarge the room to accommodate a custom made bed for him and Corius to share.

            “Corius has his own place in the building which houses his pharmaceutical company,” Nicco said.  “When he works late he usually stays at his apartment.  He’s here a lot though.”

            “We can bed down on the floor in here,” Leo suggested.  “Please don’t go to a lot of bother on our account.”

            “Actually, I was thinking it would be better if you guys took my room,” Nicco said.  “We still have the mattress from Mase’s bed stored up in the attic and can move it in there.  There’s a bathroom in my room and one on the other side of it that’s meant for guests.  It would be more convenient than all of you trying to share the small bathroom down here.”

            “Where will you sleep?” Leo asked.

            Nicco pointed at the large sofa and said, “It has a pull out sleeper bed.  I can bunk down on that.”

            “I’ll share it with you,” Don said quickly.  “It seems big enough to hold both of us, as long as we sleep close together.”

            “Can’t imagine sleeping any other way,” Nicco said, giving Don a loving look.

            Raph rolled his eyes but said nothing.  He’d be the last to admit it, but he was actually happy for Don.  He wasn’t a turtle to give up on things, but the idea that any of them would ever find a partner was a notion Raph had written off as impossible long ago.

            Nicco led the way up to the attic and looked through the piles of things that had been stored up there.  It took him only a couple of minutes to find the mattress.  When he turned around, he saw that Donatello was pacing off the room dimensions.  His brothers were looking on with knowing expressions.

            As though he could feel Nicco’s eyes on him, Don turned to look at his mate.  “There’s plenty of space of up here for two bedrooms and a bath,” he said.  “We could store everything else on one side of the room.”

            Nodding his agreement, Nicco said, “Actually, it would be a good opportunity to get rid of some of this stuff.  We’ve been talking about it for a couple of years, but never found the time.”

            “Then let us make ourselves useful,” Leo said.  “Once you’ve decided what you want to keep, we can haul the rest of it out of here.”

            “Some of these things can be sold at second hand stores,” Nicco said.  “Other things could be of some use to our brethren who live at the mutant camps.  The junk we can haul to the dump.  Any money we make from sales will buy supplies for the camps.”

            “I’d like to see these camps,” Raph said.  “What’s the deal with them anyway?  Ya’ got a housing shortage here?”

            “You could say that,” Nicco replied.  “The housing that is available is best suited to mutants of our size and build, one that is similar to the human population.  Multi-family specialty housing is expensive to build and the permitting process is slow.  Skilled labor is hard to find and while we are supposed to be a free society, there is still a hostile element who can’t grasp the difference between mutants and the alien invaders.”

            “In other words, people who are prejudiced,” Don added.

            Raph glanced at Don.  “Remember that group back on Earth who called themselves H.A.T.E?”

            “How could I forget them,” Don said.  “Their idea of defending the human race was to blow everything up.”

            “There are extra linens downstairs,” Nicco said.  “Let’s get you guys set up before Dad wakes from his nap.”

            Raph grabbed one end of the mattress and helped Nicco carry it down to the second floor.  When they reached Nicco’s bedroom, they placed the mattress at the foot of his bed and Don covered it with linens from the dresser.

            “Are you sure you’re okay with giving up your room?” Leo asked Nicco.  “We can sleep anywhere.  We’ve made do with a lot less.”

            “You’re my guest,” Nicco said.  “This arrangement works perfectly.  Besides, I don’t want Annabelle to worry she’ll wake you guys when she’s banging around in the kitchen.  Waking me up has never concerned her.”

            He laughed as he said it and the brothers could easily see the affection that Nicco had for his live-in housekeeper.

            After showing them the bathroom and the guest bath next to it, the group headed back down to the first floor.  While Nicco went to the laundry room to fetch more bedding, the brothers rearranged the furniture in the front room and pulled open the sleeper bed.

            Sitting on the edge, Raph bounced up and down before looking at Don.  “I can feel the metal supports under this thing.  Ya’ might be better off pulling the mattress off of here and putting it on the floor.”

            “He’s right,” Nicco said as he entered.  Giving the sofa bed a critical look, he added, “I haven’t slept on this thing in a few years.  It’s better suited to someone who isn’t wearing a hard shell on his back.”

            Raph pulled the mattress off so that Don and Leo could put the sofa back to its original position.  As they were making up the bed, a sharp crack of thunder startled the turtles.

            “Sounds like we’re in for a storm,” Leo said.

            “I’m glad Corius went with Mase on their shopping trip,” Nicco said.  “My brother would get sidetracked and take forever getting home if left to his own devices.”

            “So would Mikey,” Don said.  “I hope Corius can handle the two of them.”

            Having completed their primary chore for the day, Nicco took the brothers on a tour of the house.  On the third floor he showed them Baxter Stockman’s laboratory.  Raph and Leo were both impressed at how the space had been modified to accommodate the man’s wheelchair.

            They returned to the first floor to wait for Mase, Corius, and Mikey to return.  Nicco took them into the entertainment area that was adjacent to the kitchen where they all sat down and got comfortable.

            Nicco turned on the television.  “Since it’s raining and we can’t really go out, the next best way for you guys to learn about my world is from the shows that are broadcast.  The local news won’t be on for another hour, but we can watch some sports or daytime TV.”

            “Sports,” Raph said quickly.  “If your daytime TV is anything like ours, the only one who’d enjoy it is Master Splinter, and he ain’t here.”

            “Don’t say that too loudly,” Nicco said, laughing.  “Annabelle loves her daytime dramas.”

            He changed channels until he came to a sports program and then sat on the couch next to Donatello.  Their hands found one another’s in a matter of seconds.

            Raphael surreptitiously watched them, though he pretended that his entire focus was on the game, which was similar to basketball.  He noted how they seemed to need to touch each other, how they always drifted into each other’s proximity, and how they were constantly exchanging knowing glances.

            When he’d first learned that his genius brother had taken a mate, Raph had been confused and angered.  He didn’t understand what had happened between this interloper and Donatello.  To Raph it felt very much like Niccolo was trying to steal his brother, something that could not be allowed to happen.

            It had taken quite a while, and a fist fight, before Raph and Nicco came to understand one another.  Raph finally understood that Nicco wasn’t trying to take Don away from them and that he too had Don’s best interests at heart.  Right then Raph had accepted Nicco as a part of their family.

            Now Raph wondered what it was like to be so close to someone.  To be so _intimate_ with someone.  He even had to admit to feeling a touch of jealousy at the fact that Don had found love when that wasn’t something any of them ever expected to experience.

            Raph glanced at Leo, who seemed engrossed in the game.  They had never talked about how Nicco’s involvement with Don could change their whole dynamic.  Not the part about being a team during battles; that was something that had been discussed in depth.  The part where they had once been four brothers who shared everything, where they stuck together whenever they were out of their home, even down to sharing where they would sleep.

            That had changed.  It felt like it was going to be Raph, Leo, and Mike and then Nicco and Don.  Raph couldn’t think of himself as belonging to a foursome anymore.  He was part of a trio.

            Thinking about that brought a lump to Raph’s throat which he quickly swallowed.  What the hell was he doing letting a bunch of sappy emotions get to him?  He was damn well going to be happy for his brother.

            Despite her complaints about having no food in the house, Annabelle was soon in the kitchen starting on her dinner preparations.  She paid no mind to group gathered around the TV and Nicco assured the turtles that it would be best to leave her to it.

            It wasn’t long after that when Mikey returned with Mase and Corius.  They were carrying bags and boxes filled with their shopping.  Most of the items went to the kitchen or into the chest freezer in the laundry room.  Mikey dropped a couple of large bags onto the coffee table in front of his brothers.

            “Clothes,” Mikey announced with a flourish.  “Trust me, we’ll need them to go outside.  If I wasn’t wearing that big raincoat, I’d have gotten some strange looks.”

            “Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird hearing him say that all we’d get is some strange looks for being naked?” Raph asked.

            Leo chuckled.  “It is, considering how on our world the lack of clothing was the last thing to concern anyone who happened to see us.”

            “Well we’ve got them now,” Mikey said as he began pulling things from the bags.  There were several pairs of loose fitting hakama like trousers as well as sleeveless shirts exactly like the ones Nicco had.  They opened in the front and were longer in the back to accommodate a carapace.  When tied with the attached sash, the hem of the shirt hung evenly on its wearer.

            Annabelle approached them, carrying a cup and saucer.  “Good, you’ve got clothes.  I’d suggest you put them on.  I’m taking tea up to your father, Nicco.  He’ll want to meet our guests.”

            After she left the brothers each selected garments and put them on.  The fit was good and the clothing loose enough not to hinder movement.  Mikey had managed to find shirts that matched each of their mask colors.

            When he was dressed, Leo removed his mask and Raph and Don followed his lead.  Mikey had removed his mask before leaving the house.

            Minutes later Annabelle reappeared, telling Nicco that his father was ready for them.

            Mikey began adjusting his clothes.  “Do I look okay?”  He lifted an arm to sniff at his armpit.  “Do I smell okay?”

            “You’ll be just fine, Mikey,” Nicco said.  “There’s no need to feel nervous.”

            “Hang back behind the rest of us,” Raph said.  “That way Mr. Stockman will never get a glimpse of your ugly mug.”

            Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother.  “That’s only because he’ll have passed out after seeing yours.”

            “Not too hard to tell they’re brothers, is it?” Mase asked Corius.

            “Their bickering does have a familiar ring to it,” Corius said with a smile.

            The pair opted to remain downstairs while Nicco took the turtles up to the third floor.  Nicco knocked on the door of his father’s sitting room and then opened it, leading the way into the room.

            Dr. Stockman sat in his wheelchair on one side of his coffee table, his expression one of good-humor and curiosity.  Once the visiting turtles had filed into the room, he said, “Welcome to our home.  I hope you will all make it yours as well.  Please, sit down and tell me who is who.”

            Don took a spot in the center of the couch, with Nicco on one side and Raph on the other.  Leo and Mikey took the lounge chairs and once they were all comfortable, Nicco made the introductions.

            “We are honored by your hospitality, sir,” Leo said, acting as group spokesman when Nicco had stopped speaking.  “We will do our best to behave with dignity and respect while we are here.”

            “All I ask is that you follow the same house rules as Nicco and Mase do,” Dr. Stockman said, smiling slightly at Leonardo’s formal tone.  “You are all family now.  Trust me when I say that Annabelle and I are used to rambunctious teenagers.”

            “Are they ever,” Nicco said with a grin.  “Mase has always been a handful.”

            “Masolino is certainly my unpredictable one,” Dr. Stockman acknowledged, a twinkle in his eyes.  “For sheer bull-headedness and a seemingly rapacious desire to get into trouble, my oldest wins hands down.”

            “There’s plenty of that in our family too,” Don said, glancing at both Raph and Mikey.

            “What of your father?” Dr. Stockman asked, looking at Leo.  “Donatello told me about your family and upbringing.  Master Splinter was unable to join you?”

            “He sends his regards but felt that since this was a first attempt at stabilizing the connection between our two worlds, he should stay at home to monitor things,” Leo said.  “Two of our human friends are keeping him company.  One of them is extremely intelligent and she and her uncle know quite a lot about the transport artifact.”

            Dr. Stockman nodded his understanding.  “Safety first.  That is paramount in any experiment.”

            “You’d think so, wouldn’t ya’?  Donny here sometimes doesn’t get that message,” Raph said with a laugh.

            “Hey,” Don said in protest.

            “Oh, do tell,” Dr. Stockman said, leaning forward.

            Mikey’s hand shot up.  “Me, me!  There’s this one time when Don built this glider but he never tested it ‘cause really, how can you test a flying machine in the sewers?  But then he said he was dying to try it and we were on top of the bridge scoping out the Foot clan and he jumped off.”

            “It worked, didn’t it?” Don asked, giving his younger brother a dirty look.

            “Ya’ crashed into the water genius,” Raph said.

            “That wasn’t my fault,” Don argued.  “I still managed to get the intel we were after.”

            “The Foot clan?” Dr. Stockman asked.  “Is this an organization of some sort on your world?”

            “A criminal organization, sir,” Leo answered.  He launched into the history of the Foot, telling Dr. Stockman about the Utroms and how their existence was inextricably linked to them.

            Dr. Stockman seemed deep in thought as Leo’s tale drew to a close.  “This is quite interesting.  The ooze that transformed the four of you appears to have been the same as that which transformed my sons.  However, it was not a peaceful race of beings called Utroms who brought that ooze to our planet.”

            “Perhaps it was stolen from them,” Don said.  “The Utroms are a peaceful race for the most part.  They are intelligent and innovative beings.”

            “It’s quite likely that some other alien race or even one of their own who had evil intent subjugated the Utroms,” Leo said, thinking of the Shredder.

            “Something similar to that almost happened on our world,” Raph said.  “Sounds like our transformation, being different from Nicco and Mase’s, is what changed events on our two worlds.”

            “So this alien being who you call the Utrom Shredder existed in both of our timelines,” Dr. Stockman said, expanding on the theory.  “The four of you thwarted his plans for world domination in your universe, whereas here he did manage to bring the fight to us.”

            “But on our world the creatures he inadvertently mutated were instrumental in defeating him,” Nicco said.

            “In essence, turtles were his undoing in two universes,” Don said.

            “I love being a turtle,” Mikey said proudly.

            “It’s interesting how the actions of a small child affected all of our destinies,” Dr. Stockman said.

            “In other alternate universes the storylines are quite different.  Some of them don’t have happy outcomes,” Don said.

            From the expression on his face, Nicco guessed where Donatello’s thoughts were.  Reaching over, he took one of Don’s hands in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

            A chime rang from somewhere inside the room and Dr. Stockman sat back in his wheelchair.  “There’s the dinner bell.  Time to find out if Mase has been helping Annabelle or getting under her feet.”

            The turtles rose as Dr. Stockman began to wheel his chair towards the door.  It was equipped with a battery powered motor, so he needed no help getting into the elevator.  Everyone else took the stairs.

            Corius was just putting the finishing touches to the table settings when the group walked in.  A couple of table leaves had been added in order to expand the table size and extra chairs had been distributed around it.

            “Before we came into his life, Dad used to entertain a lot,” Nicco explained.  “Colleagues and donors, scholars, artists and writers.  He has many intellectual friends.  That’s why the house is so big.”

            Mase walked over carrying a platter of food, which he set down on the table.  “He used the appearance of aliens and his physical disability as an excuse as to why he stopped being so social.  Really it was because he was hiding two turtle tots from the world.”

            “He chose us over everything he’d ever known,” Nicco said, his voice filled with admiration and a touch of awe.

            “Best decision I’ve ever made,” Dr. Stockman said as he maneuvered into position at one end of the table.

            Annabelle and Mase brought over the rest of the food while everyone else found their seats.  Once those two were seated, Dr. Stockman cleared his throat as an indication that he was about to speak.  When the three turtles who had never been there before saw all of the others lower their heads, they did as well.

            “I give thanks for the food before us, which are the fruits of our planet,” Dr. Stockman intoned. “I give thanks for my family and for the fact that all are safe and strong. I give thanks for my new extended family, who have brought such beauty into all our lives.  I give thanks for each day, good or bad, because it is another day I share with those I love.”

             “As do I,” the others murmured as Dr. Stockman finished speaking.

            While the meal progressed there was much conversation and light hearted banter.  Raph for his part couldn’t help but watch Dr. Stockman, who was so very different from his duplicate on Earth.  Donatello had explained how this Stockman hadn’t lost his mother at an early age and his theory on how that had affected the man’s upbringing and mental stability.

            When dinner was over, Raph jumped up to help clear the table.  For some reason Annabelle reminded him of Mrs. Morrison, an elderly blind woman who had befriended him.  Though Annabelle was gruff and no nonsense, it was easy to tell that she dearly loved the two turtle boys she’d help to raise.

            The warm look she gave him as she explained how a dishwasher worked and patiently helped him to load it made Raph feel more at home than anything else that had occurred thus far.

            Corius soon said his good-byes, explaining that he had an early morning meeting and would be staying in his studio apartment at the pharmaceuticals company he co-owned with Professor Honeycutt.  Mase walked him out to his vehicle, which was parked at the curb.

            Since it was early still, Nicco suggested they have a little movie viewing party, to which everyone agreed.

            “Nothing too gory please, Niccolo,” Dr. Stockman said.  “I know that’s all special effects, but some of it makes my stomach lurch.”

            “Don’t worry, Dad.  We’ll find something we can all agree on,” Nicco assured him.

            Mase returned and they debated movie titles before finally making a selection.  They were just about to start the film when the doorbell rang.

            Dr. Stockman glanced at his watch.  “Now who could that be at this time of night?”

            “I’ll get it,” Nicco said, heading for the door.

            Mase trailed along after him, as did Don.  The fact that no one was expected made Raph cautious, and he followed his brother.

            Nicco reached over to flick on the porch light and then looked through the door glass.  Frowning, he glanced at the light switch and clicked it a few times.

            “Wasn’t the light working when you walked out with Corius?” Nicco asked.

            “Yep,” Mase said.  “Maybe the bulb burned out.”

            With a shrug, Nicco unlocked and opened the door.  Standing practically on the threshold was another turtle.  From his position in the hallway, Raph could see that the unannounced visitor was carrying a smaller, clearly sleepy mutant turtle in his arms.

            The mystery turtle pushed past a surprised Nicco and said, "Hello, darling. Got a spare bed for the night?"

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These images of the exterior of the Stockman house and the first floor were commissioned from the amazing Sherenelle.  
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,861 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Donovan and Yoshino Green are the property of Gemi who has generously agreed to let me play with them. Gemi has also been acting as a beta for the story, helping me to make certain I get the personalities of her two characters right. I highly recommend Gemi's TMNT fan fictions as must reads, they are amazing. You can find Gemi's stories here: [ Gemi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi) . 
> 
> Other stories featuring Donovan and Yoshino are = [ A Little Red (goes a long way) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129414), [ Desk Sex is Best ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076766), and [ Yoshi 453 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236323).

            There was total silence for a moment as Nicco stared at the pair of turtles.  The older one smirked at him, seemingly aware of the effect his dramatic entrance was having.

            “Could you at least close the door behind me?” the turtle asked.  “I broke the porch light for a reason, darling.”

            Nicco blinked several times and then swung the door closed.  “What are you doing here at this time of night, Donovan?  Is Yoshi all right?  Are you all right?  What the hell is going on?”

            “So many questions,” Donovan said.  “Am I meant to stand here holding this child while I answer them?”

            “No,” Mase said.  He moved towards the front room.  “Bring Yoshi in here, the bed is already made up.”

            Donovan raised an eye ridge at that information and then openly stared when he noticed Donatello and Raphael.  The younger turtle saw them too and buried his head in Donovan’s shoulder.

            Mase paused when he saw that Donovan wasn’t moving and glanced at Nicco.

            “They’re mutant turtles, Novan, just like us,” Nicco said.  “They’re safe.”

            For a moment Donovan seemed undecided, but the weight of the young turtle made his mind up for him.  Without a word he followed Mase into the front room.

            From the dining room, Dr. Stockman called out, “Who is it, Niccolo?”

            “It’s Novan and Yoshi, Dad,” Nicco said.  “They need a place for the night.”

            “Ask Donovan if they’re hungry,” Annabelle said.

            “I will,” Nicco said.  He saw that Don was giving him a quizzical look.  “I’ll explain everything as soon as we get the kid settled.”

            Leo and Mikey had joined their brothers in the hall and all four of them went into the front room behind Nicco.  The young turtle was on the mattress and Mase was holding him in a seated position as Donovan removed his outer layer of clothing.  It took a few minutes because little Yoshino was heavily bundled up.

            “Donovan drives a motorcycle,” Nicco explained.  “He holds Yoshino on it in front of him, but dresses the child in fourteen layers of clothes for warmth and protection.”

            The way Donovan was outfitted made more sense to Raph as soon as he heard that the turtle had a motorcycle.  Donovan wore all black leather; leather pants, leather jacket, heavy boots that could probably break toes if he was inclined to step on them.

            Yoshino was looking into Donovan’s face as the older turtle undressed him.  Donovan paused and leaned in close to whisper something to the little turtle, who sleepily nodded.

            When Donovan finally got Yoshino tucked into bed, he stood up and removed his jacket.  Raph’s eyes widened as he got his first good look at the turtle.  Donovan was an albino.

            The little turtle whimpered when it seemed that Donovan was about to move away from him.  Giving the small one a reassuring smile, Donovan said, “I will be right back, don’t worry.  Think about what bedtime story you want, hm?”

            He stood looking down at Yoshino for several minutes.  Soon the young turtle’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

            “Yoshi’s asleep,” Mase whispered, rising to his feet.  “Let’s take the conversation to the other room so he stays that way.”

            Donovan draped his jacket over the back of the couch before following Mase out of the room.  The others headed for the dining room and it was only when Donovan joined them that he noticed Leo and Mikey.

            “Four of them?” Donovan asked.  “This story should be good.”

            Though he appeared relaxed, Raph couldn’t help but notice how Donovan made certain that he was the closest to the door.  It was only after everyone else was seated, other than Annabelle who was straightening the kitchen, that Donovan took a seat as well.  He did not however shift his seat closer to the table, but kept it pulled out enough so that he could move quickly if it became necessary.

            All of the Earth based turtles recognized Donovan’s behavior for what it was; the wariness of someone who was used to dangerous conditions and had a knack for survival.

            Mase had chosen to sit nearest the chair that had been left open for Donovan.  It did not escape Raph’s notice that Nicco made sure to sit on Mase’s other side.  Nicco’s periodic glances towards Donatello were covert, as though trying to gauge how his mate was reacting to Donovan.

            That raised Raphael’s suspicions.  This turtle was more than a family friend.  That much was clear.  Just who was Donovan to the Stockman’s and to Niccolo in particular?  What was the relationship between Donovan and Yoshino?  The young turtle had pale green skin and light honey colored eyes.

            Raph wasn’t the expert on genetics that Donatello was, but he knew that mixing the absinthe green color of Niccolo’s skin and the albino coloring of Donovan’s would likely create a skin tone similar to Yoshino’s.  Not to mention the fact the Nicco had amber eyes, a shade not far off from honey.

            Both Donovan and Yoshino had distinctive red markings around their eyes.  But Donovan was a guy.  A guy with fascinating ruby red eyes.

            Shifting in his seat, Raph looked around the table, hoping that no one had noticed he was staring rather raptly at Donovan.  When he looked back, he saw Donovan looking right at him, a corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

            Irritated, Raph glared at him, which only seemed to entertain Donovan further.

            “What happened to bring you over here at this time of night?” Nicco asked, pulling Donovan’s attention back in his direction.

            The albino turtle chose to answer the question with a question.  “Which of my clients do I detest the most but pays enough for me to ignore that fact, darling?”

            “Hun,” Nicco replied, scowling.  “Is he causing trouble?”

            “Hun?”  Don looked directly at Donovan.  “Big guy, yellow hair?”

            “Big is an understatement, the man’s a mountain,” Donovan said.  “And who might you be?”

            “My name is Donatello and these are my brothers,” Don said.  He gestured to each in turn.  “Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael.”

            “Nice theme you got going there, but I don’t remember ever seeing the four of you around,” Donovan said, a hint of mistrust in his tone.

            “They aren’t from here,” Mase said.  “When I say from here, I mean from this planet.  See, Nicco took off on this adventure and I was supposed to go with him but I forgot something.  Then he got pulled into the transport device at the same time that Don activated his artifact, so those two wound up in the same place and I couldn’t go.  Then . . . .”

            “Masolino,” Dr. Stockman said, “too much information.”

            Mase grinned.  “Long story short, Donatello is Nicco’s mate.”

            Donovan’s red eyes lit up, whether from happiness for Nicco or with mischief, it was hard to tell.  “Nicco!  Congratulations, darling.  You’ve finally found someone.  Does he check all of the boxes on your wish list?”

            Nicco’s cheeks darkened, which did not go unnoticed by Don.  Before anyone could react to that question, Annabelle approached the table with a plate in her hand.

            “You look skinny,” Annabelle said, directing her observation to Donovan.  Putting the plate on the table in front of him, she added, “Eat something.”

            Donovan had stiffened at her approach and his expression was guarded as he watched her walk away.  A thick sandwich sat on the plate, neatly sliced in two, with a side of sweet pickles.

            Rather than touching the food, Donovan merely stared at it.

            “How long have you been dodging Hun?” Nicco asked.

            “Since night before last,” Donovan said.  For just a moment the hint of cockiness was gone as he added, “He’s been causing trouble again.”

            “At the camp?” Nicco asked, putting a clenched fist on the table.

            It was the first time Donatello had seen his mate close to being really angry.  Whatever the Hun on this world was up to, he apparently was no better than his counterpart on Earth.

            Lounging back in his chair, Donovan swung one leg over the other.  “Yes.  The man is a mass of contradictions.  He claims to hate mutants, but he likes the cheap labor.  And he has absolutely no problem fu  . . . .”

            “Language,” Nicco rumbled warningly.

            “Apologies,” Donovan said, nodding slightly in Dr. Stockman’s direction.

            “Donovan is it?  Just how is he causing trouble?” Leonardo asked.

            “You can call me Novan, darling,” Donovan said.  “He claimed that a pair of men from the camp robbed three of his drivers while they were out collecting fees.  Of course he can’t identify them because we all look alike.”

            “No one robbed that crook,” Nicco said, his expression thunderous.  “It’s more of his lies.”

            “He wants that land as a waste disposal site,” Mase said.  He looked over at the visiting turtles.  “The land that the largest mutant camp sits on was donated by the city because it has no agricultural or developmental value.  Because the city officials actual deeded the land to the mutant organization who takes care of the homeless, Hun can’t bribe officials to take it back.”

            “If he runs the mutants off the land, they’ll have nowhere to go.  Hun figures he can then make an offer on the property because the organization will need funds to find new homes,” Dr. Stockman said.

            “He’ll make a very low offer because he’ll be positive no one will dare try to outbid him,” Leo said.  “We’ve met his type.”

            “How astute of you,” Novan said.  “That’s exactly what Hun said he planned.  He does tend to over share during certain post coital moments.”

            Don made a slight sound in the back of his throat and if Raph hadn’t been sitting close to him, he might not have noticed.  The words ‘client’ ‘post coital’ and the almost use of the ‘f’ word gave Raph a good idea of the type of business Donovan was in.  Those references must have meant something to his genius brother as well.

            Nicco was on the opposite side of the table and couldn’t have heard Don, but he was sending plenty of surreptitious glances in his mate’s direction.  Maybe coming to this world wasn’t such a great idea.

            “You haven’t been home in two days?” Mikey asked.  “Were you running this whole time?  Have you had any sleep?”

            Novan flipped a hand in the air as if to wave the concern aside.  “I made do.”

            “What of Yoshino?  He’s got a delicate constitution,” Dr. Stockman said.

            Once more Novan stiffened just a little.  Raph noticed that though he was wary around him and his brothers, he hadn’t exhibited any outward hostility.  It was different with the two humans.

            “I made certain that Yoshi had plenty to eat,” Novan said.  He looked at Mase.  “He’s been taking his vitamins and his medicine too.”

            “I’ll bet you gave Yoshi all your food,” Mase said.  “How long have you known Annabelle now?  You know the sandwich is safe.  Here.”

            With that Mase lifted one half of the sandwich and bit off a corner.  Novan watched him chew and swallow before accepting the rest from Mase and eating it.

            Annabelle had turned in for the night and now Dr. Stockman cleared his throat.  “Nicco, Mase, I’ll leave you to making certain all of our guests are comfortable.  Our home is their home.  Good-night to all of you.  Sleep well.”

            The turtle brothers rose as Dr. Stockman rolled his wheelchair away from the table and towards the door.  While they bid him a good-night, Donovan finished his sandwich, clearly hungrier than he had let on.

            After the humans were gone Donovan seemed to relax.  “I would love a drink of some kind to wash this sandwich down,” he said, looking pointedly at Mase.

            “Fruit juice or water?” Mase asked, standing up.

            “I suppose at this time of night it should be water,” Novan said.  “Thank you, darling.”

            When Mase went to the kitchen it left Novan with an unobstructed view of Nicco.  “Do tell me more about your new relationship, Niccolo,” Novan practically purred.

            There was a playfulness in his tone and a mischievous look in his eye.  Nicco had at first seemed discomfited by the albino’s familiarity, but now his manner was stern.

            “If Hun is looking for you, then your motorcycle probably shouldn’t be parked at the curb,” Nicco said.

            Donovan stared back at him with a raised eye ridge before rolling his eyes.  “You’re no fun, Niccolo.  But you do have a point.  For once.  Where, may I ask, am I supposed to hide it away from view?  I doubt Annabelle wishes me to ruin her garden beds.”

            Mase set a glass of water on the table in front of Novan.  “You can take it along the public walking path on the side of the house and around to the back.  There’s a gap in the fence that’s big enough for your bike to fit through, you just have to push past a couple of overgrown bushes.  You can leave the bike underneath the pergola, just try to avoid the flowers.”

            “I’ll need someone to guide me,” Novan said, his eyes sliding from Mase to Nicco.  “In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s dark and wet out there.”

            “Give me a flashlight and I’ll help him navigate,” Raph said.  He wasn’t sure why he’d piped up with the offer, but he couldn’t help but feel it would be in Don’s best interest to keep Novan and Nicco separated.  Looking at Novan he added, “I’d like to see that motorcycle of yours anyway.”

            “Do you know something about motorcycles?” Novan asked, tilting his head as though studying Raph.

            “Yeah,” Raph answered with a cocky smile.  “I know a little something about motorcycles.”

            Nicco stood up.  “Come back to the laundry room with me, Raph, and I’ll point out how to get to the gap in the fence.  The flashlights are near the back door.”

            The two of them left the room and Novan got up as well.  He stretched languidly, looking rather like a cat, and said, “Mase, be a dear and keep an eye of Yoshi while I’m outside.  If he wakes, I’d prefer he see a familiar face or he’ll be scared.”

            “Of course I’ll look after him,” Mase said.  “If he does wake up, I’ll read him that story about the turtle who goes looking for the perfect home.  It’s all nonsense written by humans who have no knowledge whatsoever of real turtles, but Yoshi seems to like it.  I think it’s when the other animals keep telling the turtle that . . . .”

            “Thank you, darling,” Novan said in a polite but forceful tone, stopping the flood of talk.  “Let me grab my jacket.  Mustn’t keep the hot turtle with the snapping golden eyes waiting.”

            Mase went with him to the front room.  Before retrieving his jacket, Novan squatted next to Yoshino and watched him for a couple of minutes.  The turtle tot had moved around in his sleep, so Novan rearranged the blanket and then grabbed his jacket and left the house.

            Nicco took Raph into the laundry room and grabbed a flashlight from its recharging station.  Opening the back door, he stepped out onto the railed patio and when Raph joined him, Nicco pointed the light towards a corner of the backyard.

            “Right there is where you’ll find the gap in the fence.  We use it as a shortcut into the little park that’s back behind our property,” Nicco said.

            He handed the flashlight to Raph and turned to go back inside.  Raph reached out and caught hold of his arm, stopping Nicco.

            “This Novan, he ain’t gonna cause problems between ya’ and Donny is he?  Because I told ya’ before that I’ve always watched Don’s back and if ya’ do anything to hurt him, I’ll kick your ass from one Sunday to the next,” Raph said.

             “I’m not ever going to hurt Donatello,” Nicco said, meeting Raph’s eyes steadily.  “Donovan’s story is his to tell, but for the record, he isn’t the type to create problems in someone else’s relationship.”

            Raph released Nicco and watched as he went back into the house.  In the silence of the night, Raph could just hear the crunch of tires rolling along a gravel path.

            Following Nicco’s directions, Raph walked to the end of the yard and pushed through the bushes that hid the gap in the fence.  He stepped out just as Donovan passed beneath one of the few trail lights in the park.

            Normally, the first thing that Raph would have noticed would have been the motorcycle.  It was Donovan’s unusual eyes that caught his attention though, just like they had done when the two of them were inside the house.  Not only were they red, but they were almond shaped, giving the turtle a somewhat exotic appearance.

            Donovan’s skin, a luminous white, shown under the lighting.  Raph realized he’d been motionless during his perusal of Novan when the albino began rolling his motorcycle directly at him.

            “Like what you see, darling?” Novan asked, eyes twinkling.

            “Nice motorcycle,” Raph said gruffly.  “That an eight-valve Big Twin?”

            “You _do_ know your motorcycles,” Novan replied.  “This baby has a one hundred and seven cubic inch air displacement.”

            Raph whistled.  “Sweet.  Oil or liquid cooled cylinder heads?”

            “Oil,” Novan answered.  “It has a shallower four-valve combustion chamber that picks up less combustion heat.”

            Using the flashlight, Raph pointed out the way into the Stockman’s backyard.  Holding the light with one hand, Raph used the other to pull the bushes back so that Novan could wheel his motorcycle through the gap.

            Somehow Raphael felt as though an offer to help with the motorcycle would not be welcomed, so he kept his mouth shut.  Walking alongside Novan, Raph looked down at the albino’s hands, which were wrapped around the handlebars.  He was surprised to see that Novan had rather sharp claws on the ends of his fingers.

            Donovan was slender, but despite the clothing Raph could tell that the turtle had strong, wiry muscles.  The albino might be avoiding Hun, but Raph’s intuition told him that if cornered, Novan would be more than a match for the big man.

            There was another roll of thunder, but it was somewhere off in the distance.  The rain had stopped, replaced by a very light mist that felt nice against Raph’s skin.  He was glad that the new shirt he was wearing was sleeveless and therefore less confining.

            The mist settled on his arms and each movement connected the moisture until it became drops.  Apparently the same was true for Donovan, because he swiped at the drops around one eye.  It was then that Raph saw the red markings become smudged.  They had been painted on.

            After parking the motorcycle beneath the pergola, Novan took his saddlebags off the bike.  Setting them on the ground, he then extracted an all-weather fitted bike cover from the small trunk box.  Raph helped him stretch it over the motorcycle and then Novan slung the saddlebags over his shoulder as the two of them headed back to the house.

            “So, you and the Stockman family,” Raph began, tentatively broaching the subject he most wanted to understand.  “Known them for a while?”

            Novan glanced at him.  That look seemed to be taking Raph’s measure while reading between the lines of his question.

            “I take it that you have not known them for long,” Novan countered.

            “Known Nicco longer than the rest,” Raph admitted.  He’d questioned cagey humans before, but he’d usually had to employ his fists.  Novan didn’t fall into the first category and Raph doubted force would be a smart option.

            Raph decided to go with forthright.  “Where me and my bro’s come from, there ain’t many mutants and the ones that do exist stay hidden.  For the most part, humans don’t know about us and the ones that do are either real good friends or they want to dissect us.”

            Novan seemed to think that over.  “If you’re asking whether Dr. Stockman and Annabelle are trustworthy, then I can assure you they are,” he said slowly.  “My experiences with humans has not been good and I don’t like them.  I make an exception for the two in this house because they have always treated Yoshi and me well.”

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted in amusement.  “That wasn’t what I was reading when we were inside.”

            “I am tired, darling,” Novan said as they stepped onto the patio.  “I am worried about Yoshi and do not like to depend on others for help.  When I am . . . stressed, I do tend to fall back on old behaviors.  And I have no idea why I am sharing this with you, other than the fact that you have such gorgeous eyes.”

            Raph froze for a second, completely disconcerted by that admission.  He didn’t know Donovan well enough to know if the guy was screwing with him or if he always tended to say exactly what he was thinking.

            “I don’t know much about these two humans, but it seems that to them, mutants ain’t much different than anyone else,” Raph said.  “Maybe that’s ‘cause the doctor raised two of them as his own sons and they’re family.  Now with Nicco and Don being mated and all, the four of us are kind of family too.”

            He watched Novan, hoping that the turtle would take the hint and give Raph some idea as to where he and Yoshi fit into the scheme of things.

            “How wonderful for you all,” Novan murmured.

            “This whole extended family thing is new to us,” Raph said, still eyeing Novan.  “It’s gonna take some getting used to.  We got a lot to learn about each other.  For me, the main thing is that Donny don’t get hurt.”

            “I feel exactly that way about Yoshi.  It is my duty to raise him and to keep him safe.  Sometimes that means that I must bring him here to be cared for.”  Novan abruptly changed the subject.  “We should go inside, darling.  Your clothes are getting wet and starting to stick to your body.”  Looking at Raph slyly, he added, “It is certainly a good look on you, of course.  But I would rather not have Yoshi catch a cold from you.  I’m sure you understand.”

            Raph blinked, once more thrown off balance by the guy.  Handling someone like Novan wasn’t in Raph’s knowledge wheelhouse.

            They entered the house together and Raph closed the door behind them.  As he was placing the flashlight back into its charger, Novan shrugged out of his jacket.

            The laundry room wasn’t large and in the enclosed space, Raphael's sensitive nose caught a whiff of Donovan’s scent.

            Novan had turned away from him and didn’t see Raph’s eyes widen in surprise.  Having grown up with brothers and then spent time with both Niccolo and Masolino, Raph knew how mutated male turtles smelled.

            It was very clear from his scent that Donovan wasn’t completely male.

TBC………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This image of the exterior of the Stockman house, including part of the backyard and the nearby park, were commissioned from the very talented Sherenelle.  
>   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,737 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.
> 
> ~~ Donovan and Yoshino Green are the property of Gemi who has generously agreed to let me play with them. Gemi has also been acting as a beta for the story, helping me to make certain I get the personalities of her two characters right. I highly recommend Gemi's TMNT fan fictions as must reads, they are amazing. You can find Gemi's stories here: [ Gemi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donovan and Yoshino Green as created by the incomparable MomoRawrr  
> 

            Niccolo entered the house after leaving Raphael outside and walked back towards the dining room, only to find that Donatello was waiting for him in the hallway.

            “We need to talk,” Don said, keeping his voice down.

            “I had anticipated that,” Nicco replied, his eyes steady as they met Don’s.  “Upstairs?  We can talk in Mase’s room since he’s busy with Yoshi.”

            As they approached the stairs, Nicco caught a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye.  He glanced over to see Michelangelo standing at the edge of the doorway into the dining area.  The normally mellow expression on Mikey’s face had been replaced by one of concern.

            Opening the door to Mase’s room, Nicco indicated that Don should precede him and once both were inside, he closed the door.

            “I know you have questions . . . .”

            “Is Donovan the prostitute that you had sex with?” Don asked abruptly.  “The one you told me about when we were on the diamond planet together?”

            “Yes,” Nicco said, watching Don carefully.

            Don’s eyes widened.  “Is that all you have to say, just ‘yes’?”

            “Actually no,” Nicco said.  “But I need to know that you are listening to me and not your emotions before I start to explain.”

            “I’m glad to know that you understand how the appearance of your prostitute might make me a little emotional,” Don said.

            “Donovan is not my prostitute,” Nicco said.  He took a deep breath and released it.  “At least, not anymore.”

            “Since when?” Don asked.  “When did you stop going to him for sex?  Was it the minute you met me and found out you could have sex without paying for it?”

            “That is not fair,” Nicco said.  “Nor is it accurate.  I used Novan’s services when I was enlisted and fighting a war.  We didn’t get leave often and I always tried to come home when I did get some down time.  You have to understand about war, Donny.  You never know if the next day is going to be your last.  You’re in a constant state of tension and if you don’t find a way to release it every so often, it will tear you up from the inside.”

            “So Donovan was your release valve,” Don said.

            “Yes he was,” Nicco said.  “He is a mutant, he is a turtle, and he’s someone that I trusted.  Trust is hard to come by for mutants.  I found that I couldn’t relax around human prostitutes.  You never know if they are exactly who they claim to be or if they have some hidden agenda.”

            “Most people do not give prostitutes their home address,” Don said bitingly.

            “That’s because there are millions of ‘people’,” Nicco replied.  “On this world, before Novan, I knew of exactly two mutant turtles.  Me and Mase.  Meeting Donovan and becoming familiar with his story gave us a bond beyond just trading money for sex.”

            “What kind of bond would that be?” Don asked suspiciously.  “Because showing up at someone’s house with a baby in tow and expecting to be put up for an indefinite period of time sounds like a fairly close one.”

            “Novan has become friends with the entire family,” Nicco insisted.

            “Yes, I saw how ‘friendly’ he was with your father and Annabelle,” Don retorted.

            Nicco took a step closer to Don, who stood his ground.  Don’s entire body was rigid; the tension one that Nicco knew meant he was angry.  Nicco had seen that anger once before, when he and Raph had fought over the relationship he had with Don.

            “Donny, are you jealous?” Nicco asked.

            “Don’t you dare make light of this, Niccolo,” Don snapped.

            “I’m not,” Nicco said, moving closer.  He wanted to pull Don into his arms, but knew his mate wouldn’t be receptive to that until they got this situation sorted out.  “I would like for you to know that you can always say what’s on your mind.  Are you angry with me because you’re jealous of Novan, or because there is more to my association with him than I’ve told you?”

            It was hard to stay mad at Nicco when he sounded so sincere.  “Both,” Don said, wanting to be honest.  “If I’m being fair, there are a lot of things we haven’t talked about because we really haven’t been together all that long.”

            “I did not intentionally keep my friendship with Donovan a secret from you,” Nicco said.  “That’s all we are, just friends.  There are things about how our lives intersect that has meant that both Novan and Yoshi will always be welcome here.”

            Don frowned.  “What things?”

            Before Nicco could answer, the door slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang.  Raphael came storming into the room, followed closely by Leonardo and Michelangelo.

            “We’re trying to have a private talk here, guys,” Don said.

            Raph ignored him as he walked directly up to Nicco.  “Straight up, Nicco.  Is Yoshi your kid or what?  ‘Cause Novan ain’t a guy.”

            Leo’s mouth dropped open in surprise and Mikey asked, “What was that?”

            “Donovan ain’t male,” Raph repeated.

            Eyes narrowed, Leo moved up to stand next to his brother.  “I think Raph has a valid question, Niccolo.  Is Yoshi your child?”

            Frozen, Don stared at Nicco.  He’d been so focused on learning the truth about Nicco’s continuing connection to Donovan that he hadn’t given much thought to Yoshino’s antecedents.

            Nicco drew himself up to his full height and met Raph’s accusatory gaze.  “Yoshino is not my child.  He is Donovan’s brother.”

            Don made a choked sound in the back of his throat and Nicco’s attention turned back to him.  “You said you had sex with a guy.  You told me that when you paid for sex, it was always with men.”

            “That’s because Donovan identifies as male and possesses all the male parts,” Nicco said.  “He and Yoshi are both hermaphrodites.”

            “But that . . . that’s extremely rare,” Don said, looking confused.  “At least, on our world it is.”

            “It’s rare here too,” Nicco said.  “If you want the science or the percentages, you’ll have to talk to Mase.”

            “Yet here on this world there are exactly four mutant turtles, two of which are hermaphrodites,” Leo said.  “That makes for some pretty unbelievable odds, wouldn’t you agree?”

            “Donovan and Yoshino’s story is Novan’s to tell,” Nicco said.  “I’m not going to share it with you because that would be betraying his trust.  It took a long time for Mase and me to earn that and I’m not going to lose it now.  What the four of you want to know from me is if I’m involved with Novan now.  No, I am not.  I haven’t been for a long time.”

            “And somehow this guy ya’ ain’t involved with feels comfortable just dropping by with his kid brother in tow,” Raph said with biting sarcasm.

            “I wouldn’t turn away any mutant who was in need, Raphael,” Nicco said.

            “Ya’ give a lot of them your home address?”  Raph’s hands doubled into fists.

            “I do when they are friends,” Nicco answered.

            “Friends!  Ya’ got a whole lot of friends who call ya’ ‘darling’ and try to crawl into your pants with their eyes?” Raph asked, practically spluttering.  “I told ya’ what would happen if ya’ ever hurt Donny, I told ya’ . . . .”

            “Raphael,” Don said sharply, cutting his brother off mid-tirade.  “Nicco and I are handling this between us.  He told me about Donovan when we first got together.”

            “Did he tell ya’ the guy keeps coming around here?” Raph asked.

            “Truthfully, he never really got the chance,” Don said, looking from Raph to Nicco.  “I believe you, by the way.  About you and Novan and that it’s been over for a long time.  If it wasn’t, if you felt guilty about him, you wouldn’t have let Novan and Yoshi stay the night.”

            “Well I’m glad you’re satisfied,” Raph said in a derisive tone.  “You’re wearing rose colored glass, Donny.  I’m thinking that coming here wasn’t that great an idea.”

            Don glanced at Leo, a pleading look in his eyes.  “Raph, Donatello is handling this,” Leo said.

            Raph turned on him.  “Are ya’ fucking kidding me?  If ya’ caught a whiff of Novan, you’d know why I’m pissed.”

            “Why were you smelling the guy, Raphie?” Mikey asked.

            For the first time, Raph spluttered.  It was hard to tell if that was from anger or embarrassment.  “We were in a little room together.  Screw ya’, Mikey.  Nobody asked ya’ for your two cents.”

            “Don and Nicco didn’t ask for yours either, but you’re still mouthing off like you know anything about their business,” Mikey said.

            Raph stalked towards Mikey, who held his ground, seemingly unperturbed by his brother’s anger.  “Are ya’ telling me it don’t bother ya’ that Nicco’s sex partner just showed up out of the blue to ask for a room in the middle of the night?  Like it was nothing?”

            “ _Ex_ -sex partner,” Mikey said.  “And it wasn’t nothing.  The guy has Hun looking for him.  Where did you want him to go, a drainage ditch?  With a little kid?”

            “I . . . .” Raph paused, his jaw working from side to side.  “No.  Maybe Donovan got his ass into this jam, but the kid doesn’t deserve to pay for it.”

            “Just a little hint, Raphael, but it would be a good idea not to say anything to Novan that might sound like he’s not doing his best for his brother,” Nicco said.  “You don’t know anything about them or what they’ve been through.”

            “I wasn’t going to,” Raph said, shooting a dirty look in Nicco’s direction.  “Even I could tell the guy cares about the kid.  What exactly have they been through?”

            Nicco opened his mouth to repeat what he’d said before, but Don beat him to it.  “If you want to know that, you should ask Novan yourself.  Would you blurt out Casey’s life story to anyone who asked?”

            That shut Raph up and Nicco took advantage of the moment by gently taking one of Don’s hands into his own.  “Donovan and I connected because we both needed something from each other, something we couldn’t get from anyone else during a time of war.  I’m not talking about sex,” Nicco said.  “For Novan, I think it was a real link to someone other than Yoshi for the first time in his life.”

            “It must have been stressful being alone with a child to care for,” Don said softly.

            Nicco nodded, loving the compassion he could see in Don’s brown eyes.  “Donovan and Yoshino had no safety network before we met.  And I . . . I needed someone I could talk to about my own doubts and uncertainty.  I couldn’t speak to Mase about it, he was following my lead.  I needed him to feel confident that I knew what I was doing.”

            Don had to smile at that, remembering how despite being initially put off by Nicco when they’d first met, he’d automatically followed him.  The older turtle had exuded a self-confidence and natural leadership that Don had immediately responded to.

            Seeing that smile, Leonardo turned to Raph and Mikey.  “This is not a topic for us anymore,” he said firmly.  “It is between Don and Nicco.  We gave our word to Dr. Stockman that we would behave with decorum in his home and we are going to keep it.  Besides, it’s getting late and we could all use some sleep.”

            “We’ll have to change the sleeping arrangements,” Nicco said.  “Why don’t the four of you take my room?  I can share with Mase.”

            “Sounds good,” Leo said, walking to the door.

            Mikey joined him, going past his older brother when Leo paused to look at Raph, who hadn’t moved.  Leo didn’t say anything and after a couple of seconds, Raph scratched his neck self-consciously and left the room.

            Once Don’s brothers were gone, Nicco turned his attention back to his mate.  Taking Don’s other hand in his, he gazed deeply into his lover’s eyes.

            “Honor and trust are the hallmarks of any solid relationship,” Nicco said.  “If you want me to tell you about every single encounter I had with Novan . . . .”

            Don stopped him with a finger to his lips.  “I don’t.  It just . . . it only bothers me that someone else knows you as intimately as I do.”

            “He doesn’t,” Nicco said reassuringly.  “Novan knows me physically, but not intimately.  You are the only one who knows me like that.  You are the only one who ever will.”

            Sliding his arm around Nicco’s neck, Don leaned in.  Nicco lowered his head, touching his forehead to Don’s before wrapping both of his arms around his mate and pulling him close.  Their mouths met, lips touching gently at first before simultaneously opening in order to deepen their kiss.

            Nicco was breathing heavily when they separated.  “This would probably be a good time to stop unless you want to try out the floor in the attic.”

            Don chuckled.  “Not especially,” he said.  Then he gave Nicco a sly look.  “Maybe tomorrow we can sneak some blankets up there?”

            “My little ninja,” Nicco said with a delighted smile.  He walked Don to the door of his bedroom.  “Until tomorrow.”

            “Tomorrow,” Don repeated, giving Nicco another quick kiss before leaving him for the night.

            The next day was one of sunshine and blue skies, with no trace of the previous night’s storm.  Leonardo had risen early, as was his habit, and had left a note that he would be up in the attic when the others woke.

            Donatello went up to get him.  “There’s no set time for breakfast,” he told his brother.  “The rule is serve yourself, clean up after yourself.  Raph and Mikey are waiting for us.  What were you up here doing?”

            He noticed that a space had been cleared and figured out the answer before Leo spoke.

            “Stretching and doing some warm-ups,” Leo answered, verifying Don’s conclusion.

            “They have a dojo,” Don told him.  “It’s in an outbuilding in the backyard.”

            “I’m glad to know that,” Leo said, retrieving his shirt and putting it on.  “The one thing I don’t want us to do is to become lax in our training.”

            They started down the stairs together.  “You know what’s nice?  Here we can go on training runs during the day.  There’s even a lake nearby with a jogging track around it.  I saw humans and mutants in the park doing tai chi together,” Don said.

            “Master Splinter would like that,” Leo said.  When he stopped in the middle of the stairway, Don did too.  “My gut is telling me that the Hun on this world is going to be a problem that we might become involved in.”

            “He’s a different kind of gangster here, Leo,” Don said.  “As far as the local government is concerned, he’s a legitimate businessman.”

            “From whom they accept bribes,” Leo said.  “That is no different than what happens in our city.”  He started walking again.  “But this is not our world, so we’ll follow Nicco’s lead.  I only mentioned it because I don’t want to bring Master Splinter over if there’s a fight brewing.”

            The subject was dropped before they reached the second floor.  After collecting Raph and Mikey, the brothers went down to the kitchen.

            On the ground floor they were assailed by the scent of fresh baking.  As they approached the kitchen, they saw Mase sitting at the counter and Annabelle pulling a tray of fresh baked cookies from the oven.

            Next to her was the turtle child Yoshino.  His little face had a light dusting of flour on it and there were tell-tale signs of chocolate around his mouth.

            When he caught sight of the four brothers, he grabbed hold of Annabelle’s apron and ducked behind it, forcing her to come to a stop.

            “These are the other turtles you saw last night, Yoshi,” Mase said.  “I told you about them this morning.  They’re brothers, like you and Novan.  Their last name is Hamato.”

            Yoshi’s head tilted back and though they could hear a faint murmur as he spoke to Annabelle, the words weren’t distinguishable.

            “You can tell them directly, Yoshino,” Annabelle said.  “They are friendly like Mase and Nicco.”

            Peeking around the edges of Annabelle’s apron, Yoshi offered the group of new turtles a shy smile.  “Me and Novan’s last name is Green.”

            Mase shook his head.  “Novan and my last name is Green,” he corrected.

            “Okay, Mase,” Yoshi said agreeably.

            Mikey squatted next to the counter so he’d be on eye level with Yoshi.  The little turtle seemed nervous at the approach, but there was a spark of curiosity in his eyes. 

            “What’s this all over your face and hands?” Mikey asked.

            “I bake cookies!” Yoshi said excitedly.

            Annabelle reached down and lightly touched Yoshi’s head.  “This is my baking buddy.  He helps me get the cookies just right whenever he’s here.”

            Yoshi seemed quite attached to Annabelle which the turtles found surprising, considering how uptight Donovan had been when he was around her the night before.

            It did not escape Don’s notice that neither Nicco nor Novan were anywhere around.  As if on cue, Donovan suddenly appeared.

            “What did you have for breakfast, Yoshi?” Novan asked.

            The shy child was almost instantly transformed upon seeing his brother.  His entire face lit up and he bolted for Novan, lifting his arms so that he could be picked up.

            “I ate fruit and milk and oatmeal,” Yoshi recited.  His mouth took on a slight pout.  “No crickets.”

            “We can go out in the garden for crickets later,” Annabelle said.  “I would have had some for you, but I wasn’t sure when you’d be here.”

            Donovan touched the corner of Yoshi’s mouth.  “You forgot to tell me you ate cookies too.”

            “Only two,” Yoshi said, holding up two fingers.

            “What do we do after we eat?” Novan asked him.

            “Brush our teeth,” Yoshi said brightly.

            Setting him down, Novan took his hand and said, “Let’s go get that done then, shall we?”

            When they were gone, Raph looked at Mase.  “Crickets?”

            “He picked up a taste for them somewhere,” Mase said.  He spun in his chair.  “Did you know that crickets have an excellent nutrient profile?  They provide a great source of lean protein, vitamins and minerals.  They’re a complete protein source containing all of the essential amino acids and are environmentally sustainable.  I mean, it’s a wonder more us don’t eat them.”

            Raph had a stricken look on his face and Mikey chuckled.  “Don’t talk bugs to Raph.  He and insects agreed years ago not to get along.”

            Mase hopped off of his bar stool.  “Let me show you where everything is so you guys can have breakfast.”

            “I’ll leave you to it, Masolino,” Annabelle said, setting the last batch of cookies on a cooling rack.  She hung her apron on its peg and left the kitchen.

            A short while later Nicco came in carrying a tray and said good morning to the group gathered around the dining table.  “I had breakfast with Dad,” he told them.  “He asked me to bid you all a good-morning and to please excuse him for being unavailable for most of the day.  He agreed to look over a research paper for a colleague and that’s going to occupy his time.”

            “I hope he doesn’t feel as though he needs to entertain us,” Don said.

            “Don’t worry,” Mase said.  “Dad’s old fashioned when it comes to visitors and thinks a good host is supposed to be around to make sure his guests every need is attended to.  There was this one time an elephant mutant who was here with this group of traveling musicians . . . .”

            “Mase, not the best story to tell when people are eating,” Nicco called out from the kitchen.

            With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Mase leaned forward and said in a loud whisper, “Remind me later to tell you guys what happened.”

            “Where are Novan and Yoshi?” Nicco asked as he came over to the table.

            “My guess is that Yoshi’s having a bath,” Mase said.

            “He was helping Annabelle make cookies.  It looked like he got a lot of the ingredients on himself instead of into the mixing bowl,” Mikey said.

            Nicco pulled out a chair and sat down.  Turning to his brother, he said, “He’s not going to want to talk about what’s going on with Hun, but we need to find out.”

            They exchanged looks that were clearly indicative of silent communication.  As they were doing that, Leo caught Don’s eye almost as if to say ‘I told you so’.

            “Ya’ got a problem with Hun, maybe that’s something we can help with,” Raph said.

            “Admit it, Nicco.  Hun is getting worse.  It’s not as simple as reminding him that the law is on our side.  He’s started buying the law,” Mase said.

            “Buying the law?” Don asked.

            “Influence peddling,” Nicco said, draping an arm across the back of Don’s chair.  “At first it was a couple of cops who were paid to look the other way.  He’s moving up the chain of command and branching out into politicians.  The more money he makes, the more he has to spend on his nefarious schemes.”

            “Hun started out as a garbage man,” Mase said.  “He and his brother built one of the most successful recycling plants in the country.  No one really knows how, but based on the way he operates now, there was probably very little that was legal about it.”

            “Has a familiar ring to it, doesn’t it guys?” Leo asked.

            “Parallel paths,” Don said.  “String theory.”

            Mase wiggled in his chair.  “Vibrational patterns.  The different ways alternate dimensions vibrate accounting for changes within that dimension.  I’ve thought about this a lot since we met and . . . .”

            “Mase, focus,” Nicco said, interrupting his brother before he could get started.  “We need to talk about Hun.”

            “What about Hun?”

            All heads turned to the doorway.  Donovan stood there with his hands on his hips and his red eyes flashing.

            “If you’re going to have a discussion that will undoubtedly include me, let’s not do it behind my back, _darlings_ ,” Novan said, his voice dripping with acerbity.

 

TBC………………


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,879 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.
> 
> ~~ Donovan and Yoshino Green are the property of Gemi who has generously agreed to let me play with them. Gemi has also been acting as a beta for the story, helping me to make certain I get the personalities of her two characters right. I highly recommend Gemi's TMNT fan fictions as must reads, they are amazing. You can find Gemi's stories here: [ Gemi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi) .

            Raph had to hand it to Donovan, the guy knew how to make an entrance.

            “If we had meant to talk behind your back, we would have done so behind closed doors,” Nicco said, his tone mild.  “Have you had breakfast?”

            “No, nor am I especially hungry,” Novan said.

            Mase stood up and headed for the kitchen.  “Coffee then.  Black, one sugar?”

            “I know the house rules, Masolino,” Novan said.  “I can get it myself.”

            “Well I’m already here,” Mase said cheerfully.

            Nicco reached over and pulled out the chair Mase had vacated.  “Have a seat.  We were just bringing up the subject of Hun and could use your input.  Where’s Yoshi?”

            For a moment Novan seemed undecided as to whether he should accept the seat or not.  Then his expression smoothed out and he came towards them, his walk seductive in a catlike way.

            There was something feline in the way he sank onto the seat as well.  The shirt he was wearing was dark purple with an image of a starry night sky covering the entire front.  His sleeves were three-quarter length and when he reached up to accept the coffee from Mase, they pulled back enough for Raph to get a glimpse of what looked suspiciously like track marks on the inside of Novan’s arm.

            Raph frowned.  On Earth, a guy who was both a prostitute and a junkie was bad news.  He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but to him, something about this business wasn’t adding up.

            “Why don’t you take a picture, darling, it will last longer,” Novan said.

            Blinking rapidly, Raph realized that Novan was addressing him.  He’d been staring without meaning to.

            “Sorry,” Raph said gruffly.  “I was thinking about Hun.  Where we come from, there’s someone just like him and there ain’t a good bone in his body.”

            The corner of Novan’s mouth lifted slightly, as though he knew Raph had come up with that on the spur of the moment.  Rather than calling him on it, Novan directed his attention to Nicco.

            “If you are going to take on Hun, you’d best have a game plan,” Novan said.  “Going in fists swinging will only land you in jail.”

            “What is so special about the land the mutant camp is sitting on?” Leo asked.  “If it has no value for development or agriculture as Mase said, then what could Hun’s purpose be for wanting it so badly?  Surely if he needs another waste disposal site he could find property that would be easier to obtain.”

            Novan blew on his coffee and then took a sip, apparently unperturbed at having six pairs of eyes directed at him.  After he set the cup down, he said, “Yoshi’s in the sitting room with his school workbooks.  Just because I had to take him out of class doesn’t mean he’s going to fall behind on his studies.”

            Whether that was a stalling tactic or Donovan was answering questions in the order they came was hard to tell.  To Raph, it seemed that for the most part, Novan looked at the world in general with amused tolerance.

            “Should I go help him?” Mase asked.  “I can go through any lessons he might have missed and get him a little ahead of the class.  You know, he’s really bright and having to be in school with the other mutant children is holding him back.  He should have a private tutor and . . . .”

            “Masolino,” Nicco said sharply, stopping his brother mid-speech.  “That’s off topic.”

            Mase grinned, not at all put off by the interruption.  Novan shook his head.  “That’s a sweet offer, darling, but no.  I’d love for you to check his work afterwards though.  He’s doing mathematics and you know how much I despise that subject.”

            In a tone that brooked no argument, Nicco looked directly at the albino turtle and said, “There’s more to your avoiding Hun than merely not being in the mood for him, Novan.”

            “Is that a question?” Novan asked, crossing his legs and leaning back comfortably in his chair.

            “Frame it however you like, just tell us the whole story.  Answer Leonardo’s question,” Nicco said.

            Novan waved his fingers in Nicco’s direction.  “I never found this side of you to be very appealing.”  He glanced at Donatello.  “This is partly why we never _became_ , if you catch my drift.”

            Don stiffened and Raph had to resist the urge to snap out a biting remark in his defense.  If he had learned anything through the years it was one, that Don could take care of himself in a verbal altercation and two, Novan might be stalling.  Raph wasn’t going to be the one to play into his hands.

            “Hun is planning something and whatever it is, he needs that piece of land to accomplish it,” Nicco said.  “He’s always been cautious enough with his dealings to keep the wrong people from asking questions.  He and that brother of his are good at compartmentalizing their business, but I’ve always had the feeling that they wanted to branch out.”

            “Corius and I have heard rumors from Professor Honeycutt,” Mase said.  “He meets with a lot of business leaders and politicians in the course of growing their pharmaceutical company.  Since the war ended, the government has become very focused on its military complex.  Rather than downsizing, they’re looking more towards exploring options to deal with the possibility of future invasions.”

            “Does the government need that land, Novan?” Nicco asked.  “Your business puts you in touch with influential people as well.  People who tell you things they don’t even realize they’re giving out.”

            “As you well know, I stay in business because my customers know they can rely on my discretion,” Novan said.  “My clientele tend to be exclusive and quite generous.  Many of them remain that way due to certain conditions of our arrangement.”

            “You mean because of what you know about them.  That little secret list of yours be damned,” Nicco said.  “Whatever Hun is planning affects the lives of all the mutants who live on that land.  That information is not a bargaining chip.”

            “My secret list isn’t a secret anymore, now is it darling?  Don’t assume things about me Nicco.  I thought you learned a long time ago that I won’t side with humans against my own kind no matter how profitable it might be,” Novan said with a touch of sharpness to his tone.

            “I never assume,” Nicco said.  “And I know you get evasive when you’re in danger.  That’s what brought you to my door in the middle of the night and had you breaking the porch light so that no one would see you.”

            “Oh for crying out loud,” Raph finally burst out.  “Just tell us what the hell Hun is up to.  What is with all this damn dancing around?  He’s about to fuck over a bunch of mutants, you’re a mutant, so what gives?”

            Novan’s eyes raked over him, giving Raph the feeling that the guy was trying to read him from the inside out.  “I don’t really know you and your brothers, now do I?  Speaking out of turn could put Yoshi is danger, and he is my first priority.”

            “I’ll vouch for them,” Nicco said gruffly.  “They aren’t from our world, Novan.  We are their only connections here.  They are family now and believe me when I say that they can handle themselves in dangerous situations.”

            “I can certainly see for myself that they all carry quite a lovely collection of scars,” Novan said. 

           He lifted his coffee cup and took another sip.  Finding that it was at a comfortable temperature, he drank half of the liquid before setting it down again.  Tapping one claw against the side of the cup, Novan seemed to contemplate something and the others remained silent.

           With a sigh, Novan uncrossed his legs and sat forward.  “Your information is correct, Mase.  The government does want that land, but they don’t want anyone to know about it.  I’m not sure why they want it.  Hun had a visit from his attorney during one of the evenings I was there helping him relieve _stress_.  I remained in the bedroom while Hun took his meeting.”

           “So it wasn’t something that Hun told you directly, but what you overheard,” Leonardo said.  “Seems careless of him.”

           Novan’s gaze, when it landed on Leo, was as close to expressionless as Raph had seen from the guy.  _“He doesn’t like Leo,”_ Raph thought.  _“Wonder why.”_

           “People do tend to let their guard down when I’m with them, darling,” Novan said.  “It’s one of the tricks of the trade.”  He turned to Nicco.  “Hun assumed that I’d stay in bed and keep it warm for him, but I’m naturally curious.”

           “I’ve always said you should be a reporter,” Mase said.

           "Maybe in a different world," Novan wryly replied.

           “What did you manage to learn?” Nicco asked.

           “His attorney told him that the city council couldn’t move the mutant camp or issue an order to vacate because the land had been legally deeded to the Mutant Rights Now organization.  The man said he’d put out feelers on whether the MRN would be willing to sell and they would, but only at a substantial price and only a parcel or two.  They are trying to raise money to build proper housing on the land,” Novan said.

           “They have a strong enough voice to prevent the corrupt city council members from throwing up obstacles like deed restrictions in front of them,” Mase said.

           “Exactly,” Novan said.  “Apparently Hun has already tried that.”

           “What happens to the land if none of the mutants camping there now remain?” Don asked.  “I mean, if every mutant moves off of that property, would the MRN sell at a lower asking price?”

           “Ah, you are attractive _and_ smart,” Novan said.  “No wonder Nicco was drawn to you.  That is the million dollar question.  It seems that there is a kicker in the deed.  The land remains the property of the MRN as long as it is used to support mutants.  Since it can’t be used for agriculture, and developing anything on it other than homes would be expensive, that support has to come in the form of housing.”

           “So as long as one mutant calls it home, the land remains in the hands of the MRN,” Don said.  “If the mutants are all gone, what does the kicker say has to happen?  Does the MRN have the right to sell?”

           “No,” Novan answered.  “The land reverts to the city government, giving the city council the right to say what happens to the property.”

           “Aren’t they the ones that want it though?” Mikey asked.  “I’m confused.  Why is Hun trying to chase everyone off land that he wants if it’s just going to revert to the government?”

           “Because it isn’t the local government who wants the land, it’s the federal government,” Novan said.

           “What Mase said earlier,” Raph said.  “It’s the military that wants that land.  Why?  What’s so damn special about that land?  Can’t they set up shop on any open piece of property?  There has to be some around here that they wouldn’t have to put up such a big fight to get hold of.”

           “And why would the military need to keep it a secret that they want that particular piece of property?” Leo asked, looking thoughtful.

           If it was meant as a question for Novan, it went unanswered.  Nicco leaned towards the albino to get his attention.  “Is Hun after you because he discovered you’d overheard his conversation?”

           Novan frowned.  “That is actually quite embarrassing.  I am normally good at keeping it to myself when I’ve learned a potentially useful bit of information, but as I said, I’m curious.  I thought that once I’d loosened Hun up I could get him to drop hints as to why everyone is so focused on the mutant’s land.”

           “Your questions tipped him off that you’d heard what he and his attorney talked about?” Nicco asked.

           “Not until I was leaving,” Novan said.  “The only other thing I learned during our pillow talk is that he was going to be very rich and that he wasn’t going to be known as a ‘garbage man’ for much longer.”

           “What happened when you were leaving?” Mase asked.

           “He suddenly wanted to know why I was asking him about the land,” Novan said.  “Unfortunately I said something about how the subject must be important if he’d get up in the middle of the night to talk to his attorney about it.  That was a mistake.”

           “Because it told him that you heard them talking,” Mikey said.  “Did he try to hurt you?”

           Mikey had such an indignant look on his face that Novan had to smile at him.  “Aren’t you sweet?  No darling, he tried to get me to stay.  He said he wanted to talk about what I’d heard so that I wouldn’t get the wrong impression.  That’s always code for ‘I need to figure out what I’ll have to do to shut you up’.  I told him I had a previous engagement with someone whose name he recognized, and then I walked out of there very quickly.”  He leaned back and crossed his legs again.  “With style, of course.  Always leave them wanting more even if they plan to hunt you down for less pleasurable activities later on.”

           “And of course the name you dropped was someone he wouldn’t want to piss off,” Nicco said.

           “You know me so well,” Novan said, flashing him a smile.

           “I know you’ve gotten yourself into a fine mess this time,” Nicco said without a hint of humor.

           “I’ll get myself out of it too, thank you very much,” Novan said adamantly.  “I only came here because of Yoshi.  You and Mase are important to him and this is one of the few places where he feels safe.”

           “How?” Nicco asked.  “How are you going to extract yourself from this without any help?  From the sound of it, Hun is trying to slide in as the owner of that land before the military gets wind of his machinations.  To do that, he can’t afford for anyone outside of his trusted circle of cronies knowing what he’s doing and why he’s terrorizing the occupants of the camp.  You do know and that makes you a loose end.”

           For the first time Donovan didn’t have a ready answer.  He still retained an unperturbed aspect as he picked up his cup and drained the contents.

           “Novan, are you worried that he’ll send people after you?” Mase asked.  “Is that why you packed up a bunch of your things and took off with Yoshi?  You have to know that Hun won’t stop looking and this isn’t something that a short cooling off period will solve.”

           “Hun has to be dealt with on his level,” Leo said.  He looked at Nicco.  “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t our world, but your Hun and the one we’ve dealt with sound exactly the same.  He won’t operate within the law and pays to have that law look the other way.  If you don’t want him to build an empire on the backs of mutants, then you have to cut down the framework he’s building it on.”

           “One of dad’s scientist buddies has an in with the State District Attorney,” Mase said.  “If we had proof of what Hun is doing, dad could get Dr. Chaplin to arrange a meeting for him with Oroku Karai.”

           “Chaplin?” Mikey repeated with astonishment.

           “Karai?” Raph piped up at the exact same time.

           Nicco looked at them.  “I take it those names are familiar?”

           “Remember some of those stories I told you about the enemies we’ve faced?” Don asked.  “That pair played prominent roles and not in a good way.”

           “If your Karai is an honest District Attorney, then this really is bizarro world,” Raph said.

           “She’s actually one of the most honest and fearless state officers we’ve ever had,” Nicco said.  “You give her something solid to link Hun and corruption together, and she’ll go after him with everything she’s got.”

           Leo appeared thoughtful.  “Let’s not forget the role the military plays in all of this.  We can guess that Hun wants the land so he can resell it at a huge profit.”

           “Or lease it,” Don said.  “He could retain ownership and lease it to the military.  He’d make more money that way.  Once they’ve sunk money into whatever project they want to use that land for, they wouldn’t want to move.  Hun could raise the rent every couple of years and there would be nothing they could do but pay.”

           “He’d be sitting on a gold mine,” Raph said.

            “We could go at Hun from that angle,” Mase said.  “Try to find out why the military wants the land.  I’ll bet Professor Honeycutt could at least learn the name of the military liaison who has been making the behind the scenes overtures.”

           “Is Corius coming by today?” Nicco asked.

           Mase nodded, a huge grin lighting up his face.  “Yep.  He’ll be here in a little while.”  He glanced at Novan.  “He wanted to know if we could give Yoshi a quick check up.”

           “I suppose it has been awhile,” Novan said.  “The nasal spray works well, but the bottle is nearly empty.”

           “Corius looked at the records and realized it might be,” Mase said.  “He’s bringing another bottle.”

           “Talk to him about this,” Nicco told his brother.  “Ask him to get Professor Honeycutt to do some digging around but to be very low key about it.  Don’t give Honeycutt any of this other information, just tell him we’d like to know who in the military might be interested in the land.  The less the professor knows, the safer it will be for him.”

           Raph cracked his knuckles.  “What are we gonna do?  Sitting around while Hun runs roughshod over a bunch of helpless mutants ain’t my style.  I say we go ninja on his ass.”

           “Give him a real taste of the turtle,” Mikey said in agreement.

           “My, aren’t you two the action types,” Novan said.  “Are you planning to out muscle his muscle?  He employs a lot of people, many of them ex-soldiers.”

           “I’ve seen some of those employees,” Nicco said with disdain.  “Hun hired the cream of the dishonorably discharged crop.”

           “Not the ones who ran away from fighting though, darling,” Novan said.  “He hired the ones who enjoyed inflicting pain or killing just a little too much.”

           “Is that who he has hassling the mutants at the camp?” Leo asked.

           “Wait,” Nicco said, frowning.  “If he’s sending his ex-soldiers into the camps, they’re going to run up against the mutant ex-soldiers who live there.  That won’t end well.”

           “No it won’t,” Novan said.  “And guess what happens if the mutants get arrested, because I guarantee that Hun will ensure that the only ones taken into custody after a fight will be the mutants.”

           “It’s a good tactic,” Leo said.  “It’s what I would do.  Remove the element who are capable of putting up a defense and that leaves behind only the weak who pose no threat.”

           “Divide and conquer,” Nicco said, looking at Leonardo.

           “Two peas in a pod, aren’t they?” Novan asked, his eyes on Raph.  “Is your brother like Nicco, always trying to think everything through before he acts?”

           “Not every time,” Raph replied, feeling as though he should defend Leo.  He couldn’t help but be a little amused at Novan’s irreverence.  “He’s a good leader though.  A real good one.”

           Novan harrumphed.  “If I hadn’t seen Nicco’s impulsive side, I would have taken them for twins.”

           “It’s funny you should say that,” Mase said excitedly, leaning towards Novan.  “I have got to tell you how Nicco and Don met and the really interesting coincidence of our mutations.  See, on their world . . . .”

           “Save that story for later, Mase,” Nicco said, cutting his brother off.  “It seems to me that our first course of action is to visit the mutant camp right now.  We need to meet with some of my men and get a sitrep.”

           “Novan can’t go,” Mase said.  “You know that Hun will have someone watching the camp.  If they see him, they’ll connect him to us and come here to get him.”

           “You stay here with Novan and Yoshi,” Nicco said.  “Corius will be here in a bit and the two of you have business with Yoshi anyway.”  He looked at Novan.  “I know you’d rather not be here alone with Annabelle and my dad.”

           “Sorry, darling,” Novan said, though he didn’t sound apologetic in the least.  “As you know, my trust does not extend nearly as far as Yoshi’s.”

           The mutant child chose that exact moment to enter the dining room, flourishing a spiral bound notebook and pencil in his small hands.  Annabelle came in behind him with items from the freezer chest and took them into the kitchen.

           Stopping next to Novan, Yoshi said, “I finished my sums.  Now you have to check my work.”

           “Show that to Masolino, cookie-nose,” Novan said, patting Yoshi’s head before standing up and grabbing his coffee cup.

           Yoshi tugged on his sleeve before he could walk away.  When Novan bent down, Yoshi said in a loud whisper, “You are not being nice to Annabelle.  Is very important to say sorry!”

           “No, I’m a rude ass bitch,” Novan said teasingly.

           Yoshi frowned at him.  “No!”

           Novan grinned.  “Yes.  Now sit here and give Mase your workbook.”

           Raph had no idea as to Yoshi’s age, but based on his size, he didn’t think that he was very old.  It surprised him that Novan referred to himself in those terms to the youngster.

           Yet it didn’t seem to affect Yoshi as he happily climbed onto the chair his brother had vacated and pushed his workbook over to Mase.  Novan carried his cup into the kitchen and then paused as he saw Annabelle begin to gather the dirty dishes from earlier that morning.  Shaking his head politely, he took them from her and began to wash up.

           Nicco rose from his chair and the others followed suit.  “We’ll take Dad’s van, that way we can carry a few things from the attic to give away at the camp while we’re reconnoitering.”

           Without looking up, Mase said, “Now you sound like you’re back in the army.  Want to put on your old uniform while you’re at it?”

           “Shut up, jerk,” Nicco said good-naturedly.

           The four visiting brothers went upstairs with Nicco and sorted out a few things to take with them.  It wasn’t a lot, because the van would already be full with five large turtles, but it was a start on clearing out some space.

           When they came down they found that Corius had arrived.  After greeting him, the group loaded up the van and then climbed in for the drive to the mutant camp.

           For Raph this new venture, even though it might mean they could be heading into a fight, filled him with anticipation.  Sitting around playing tourist was not his cup of tea.

 

TBC……………


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 2,455 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.

            Raphael hadn’t been sure of what to expect when they’d left Nicco’s house to head for the mutant encampment.  What he saw as they drove up to it was surprising.

            The parcel of land was flat, with sparse vegetation, and was somewhat rocky.  Some of the larger rocks had been used to build outdoor fire pits, which he could see were in use.

            Though the landscape wasn’t very inviting, the mutants had done their best to keep it neat and clean.  There was none of the trash that Raph often saw in the poorer sections of New York City.

            Tents had been erected as far as the eye could see.  They too were neat and uniform, though a few did bear artwork that displayed the owners’ individuality.

            Don had told his brothers a little about his previous visit to the camp.  He’d explained about the tents which housed supplies, the one containing the communal kitchen, and the tent designated as the school house.  Set back from those structures were the wooden buildings that contained restrooms and showers.

            Niccolo backed the van up to the supply tent and the turtles all climbed out.  The area was loud with the sounds of children playing and mutants visiting or calling out to one another.

            As they were unloading the van, Don caught hold of Nicco’s arm, getting his attention.

            “There are some burned tents over there,” Don said, pointing at several tents on the very edge of a row.

            His mate looked in that direction and then his expression grew thunderous.  “If that is Hun’s handiwork, I’m going to kick his ass up between his shoulder blades.”

            “If Hun is responsible, let’s prove it,” Don said, calming Nicco.  “Then we can all legally kick Hun’s butt.”

            Despite his anger, Nicco couldn’t help but smile.  He reached out to caress Don’s cheek with the back of one finger.  “My conscience and my common sense, all wrapped in one amazing package.”

            “Save that for later,” Raph said.  “Who do we talk to so we can find out what’s been going on around here?”

            Pulling his eyes off of Donatello, Nicco looked across the supply tent and spotted a large mutant cat.

            “Tony!” Nicco called out.  “Got a minute?”

            The cat finished sorting the items he was holding into bins and then maneuvered through the crowded aisles to reach Nicco.

            “My friend, it is good to see you,” Tony said, reaching out to shake Nicco’s hand.

            “And you as well,” Nicco said.  “We’re clearing out the attic and thought folks here would have better use for some of our extra furnishings and such.”

            “Indeed they will,” Tony said, eyeing the collection that had been unloaded.

            “Especially the occupants of those burned out tents,” Nicco said.  “What happened?”

            Tony’s expression clouded and grew wary.  “Misfortune and mayhem, Niccolo.  There is a bad element afoot.”

            “Mutant or . . . ?” Nicco asked, leaving the question unfinished.

            “It is hard to know,” Tony said.  “There were only little things at first.  Tents falling down due to loosened connectors, fire pits which mysteriously crumble during the night, clogged shower drains, things like that.”

            “Sabotage,” Nicco said.

            “Perhaps,” Tony said, his face still carrying the cautious look.  “I’ve taken to sleeping here so that I can watch over the supplies.”

            “How’d the fire happen?” Raph asked.

            When Tony glanced at him, Nicco said, “They’re family, Tony.”

            “It was the middle of the night,” Tony answered.  “Mrs. Bigby began screaming and alerted the entire camp.  Her tent was ablaze and it had spread to the next in line before we could even form our bucket brigade.”

            “What started the fire?” Leo asked.

            “Perhaps an overturned cook pot,” Tony said.  “Mrs. Bigby says not, but we do not know for certain.”

            “That’s a lot of bad luck all of a sudden,” Don said.

            “Have there been any humans coming around?” Nicco asked flat out.  “Anyone hassling the mutants?”

            Tony’s jaw shifted from side to side, as though he was chewing on how much information he should share.

            “You know me, Tony,” Nicco said.  “If there are problems here, I want to get to the bottom of them and put a stop to whatever is going on.”

            “Wish it was that simple,” Tony said.  “Folks are scared.  Me included.”

            “We’re correct in guessing that the things that have been happening aren’t natural occurrences though, right?” Leo asked.

            Running a paw across his forehead, Tony said, “There is nothing natural about any of it.  Yes, Nicco, in answer to your question, we’ve had some humans nosing around here.  Not the good kind either.  I need to get back to work.”

            He left them without another word.  The group of turtles walked away from the supply tent and stood by a well that had been dug near the center of the encampment.

            “Tony fought in the mutant wars,” Nicco said.  “He’s wily and tough.”

            “He’s spooked,” Raph said.  “I’ve seen that look before.  It’s the same one for humans and mutants alike.”

            “He has family here,” Nicco said.  “A wife and several kittens.”

            “It’s pretty obvious that he’s not talking because he wants to protect them,” Don said.  “We should locate some of your war buddies, Nicco.  Surely they’ll be more forthcoming.”

            “Let’s go do that,” Nicco said, setting off towards the line of tents.

            As they moved past the communal kitchen, Mikey’s head lifted and he sniffed at the air.  “Mm, I smell pie.  I’ll catch up to you guys.”

            Before anyone could protest, he was gone.

            “Leave him be,” Raph said.  “His stomach has a one track mind.”

            Mutants began coming out to greet Nicco, many of them addressing him as ‘Colonel’.  He shook hands, asked after loved ones and their health, but while the crowds were large Nicco didn’t broach the subject that had brought them to the camp.

            It was after most had gone back to their tasks and Nicco was standing with only a few ex-soldiers that he addressed the subject he’d come there for.

            One of the men, a stocky rhinoceros, spat on the ground and said, “Yeah, we got problems.”

            “Problems of what sort, Rock?” Nicco asked.

            “The human sort,” Rock replied.

            “Some men have been coming around here, telling us how maybe we ain’t camped on the best possible spot,” a warthog called Anton said.  “They’ve been trying to ‘encourage’ mutants to move.”

            “Encourage how?” Raph asked.  “Maybe by burning down tents?”

            “Got no proof they had a hand in that,” a pigeon called Pete said.

            “Someone did,” a chimpanzee who Nicco had addressed as Dr. Tyler said.  “I examined Mrs. Bigby’s tent, or what remains of it.  There are tell-tale signs of arson present.”

            “Has anyone reported that to the authorities?” Don asked.

            “What would we tell them?” Dr. Tyler countered.  “Even if they chose to come out here, they would not acknowledge the possibility that some human force was attempting to frighten the inhabitants into leaving.”

            “The men who’ve been coming around are ex-army, just like us,” Rock said.

            “Not just like us, Rock,” Anton said.  “Those guys are the crap soldiers.  The ones who thought killing was a fucking game.”

            “Tony was afraid to tell us this,” Nicco said.

            “Tony’s okay,” Pete said.  “He’s got family and has to think of them first.  We told him to keep a low profile.”

            “We’ve been handling the humans,” Rock said, slamming a fist in his open palm.

            “There has been no fighting,” Dr. Tyler said quickly.

            “Not yet,” Anton said grimly.

            “Let us hope it does not come to that,” Dr. Tyler said.  “There has been enough fighting.  Mutants do not fare well under those conditions in the current climate.”

            “Sometimes you have to fight or ya’ get pushed around,” Raph said.

            “If they bring it to our doorstep, we sure as hell will fight,” Anton said.

            “That might be exactly what they’re hoping for,” Nicco said.

            Pete frowned.  “What do you mean?”

            “Men come here during the day, but don’t do anything overt,” Leo said.  “They make veiled threats that could be construed as perfectly innocent by authorities.  At night, someone sneaks into camp to do actual damage.  This frightens the inhabitants and destroys their sense of security.”

            “The next time the men come around, they try to incite the camps’ inhabitants to violence,” Nicco said, picking up where Leo left off.  “They drop innuendos meant to enrage those who have suffered losses.”

            Dr. Tyler rubbed his chin.  “I see,” he said.  “If these men are then attacked, they will claim that they had done nothing to provoke such violence.”

            “Your local authorities would be forced to respond to their complaints,” Leo said.  “The men here at the camps, the ones who are most likely to protect the inhabitants, will find themselves behind bars.”

            “Leaving the camp defenseless,” Raph growled.  “I fucking hate this kind of shit.  Give me a good, honest fight every time.”

            “’Good’ and ‘honest’ are not words which apply to the ex-soldiers who have been coming around,” Dr. Tyler said.

            “Does anyone know who has been sending them here?” Don asked.  “Who they’ve been working for?”

            The mutants all looked at one another.  Pete said, “We figured it was Hun.  Not that anyone has said as much.”

            “We’ve seen him up on that hill a few times,” Rock said, pointing to a high bit of landscape in the distance.  “He pulls up there in that great black limo of his, gets out, and stares at us through binoculars.”

            “Studying the layout,” Leo said.

            “Surveying the size of the opposing forces,” Nicco added.

            “None of which is illegal,” Don reminded them.

            “Is the burning tent the worst thing that’s happened so far?” Nicco asked.

            “Yeah,” Anton said.  “Up ‘til then we thought we were having a run of bad luck.”

            “If all of these mishaps are the work of saboteurs, they are very clandestine ones,” Dr. Tyler said.  “We never see anyone.”

            “Ninjas could do it,” Raph said, shooting a knowing glance towards Leo.

            “Have any of you talked about posting a watch?” Nicco asked.

            “Not until now,” Rock said.  “We didn’t realize we had anything we needed to watch out for.”

            “Might be a good idea to pull in a few more of the folks here, the ones who know what they’re doing, and arrange a patrol schedule,” Nicco said.  “Let us work the Hun angle.”

            “Perhaps this man can be reasoned with,” Dr. Tyler said.  “Surely there is nothing here of interest to him.  Perhaps he can be reminded that mutants only want to live in peace.  We are no threat to humans.”

           “We know Hun and men like him,” Don said. “Know how they act, what they do.  There is no good in them.”

           “What Donny’s trying to say is there’s no reasoning with the guy,” Raph said.  “He’s got an agenda and it sounds like that doesn’t include mutants being here.”

           “Do all of you know what will happen if he succeeds in chasing you off of this land?” Leo asked.

           The mutants were silent for a moment as they again looked at one another.  Then Dr. Tyler said, “Ah, so that is his game.  Yes, I have read the deed.  If there are no mutants inhabiting this property, the ownership reverts to the city government.”

           Rock waved a hand out in a sweeping motion, as though calling attention to the barren landscape.  “Why the hell would he want this gorgeous piece of prime real estate?  Are we sitting on a gold mine and don’t know it?”

           “We don’t really know,” Nicco said, not wanting to speculate about the military in front of his old army pals.  “You guys have my phone number, call me if anything happens.  In the meantime, keep a sharp eye out and set up some patrols.”

           “You got it, Colonel,” Anton said, snapping a sharp salute at his old commander.

           As the group of turtles passed the kitchen tent, they saw Mikey standing outside, talking to a very fetching red fox.  She giggled at something he said and then touched his arm lightly as she leaned in to whisper something to him.

           Mikey’s smile was broad as he responded, sending her into another fit of laughter.  Then Mikey caught sight of his brothers and waved at them.

           Impatient, Raph signaled him that it was time to go.  Mikey turned to the fox, took both of her hands in his, and said his good-byes.  She waved to him as he jogged towards his family, her expression wistful.

           “What the hell was that?” Raph demanded.

           “Not what, who,” Mikey said. He sighed dreamily.  “That was Alopex.  She makes the best pies I’ve ever eaten.”

           “You know what they say, Mikey.  The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Don said with a grin.

           “So true, so true,” Mikey said. 

           While they were walking back to the van, a couple of other women appeared, both calling out to Mikey and waving at him.  He waved back, even going so far as to blow kisses in their direction.

           Once they were in the van and on their way back home, Don turned in his seat to stare at Mikey.  “Please tell me you have not suddenly turned into a modern day Lothario.”

           “Tell me what that means and I’ll answer the question,” Mikey said.

           “He wants to know if you’ve become a Casanova,” Raph said.  “Are ya’ running around seducing women?”

           “You guys weren’t gone long enough,” Mikey said.  “Donny, dude, I need a phone.  I have to get a phone, like _now_.”

            “Why?  What’s the hurry?” Don asked.

           From a pocket of his hakama, Mikey pulled out several small slips of paper.  “I got all these digits, bro’.  These women are expecting to get a call from the Mikester.”

           His brothers stared at him.  Raph found his voice first.  “You are unbelievable.”

           “We were off trying to learn what Hun is up to and you were flirting with women and eating pie?” Don asked incredulously.

            “Did anyone tell you about the two human men dressed all in black that were seen coming out from behind the showers the night before the shower drains all mysteriously backed up?” Mikey asked.  “Did they tell you that a teenager wandering around late at night saw another ninja looking dude running away from one of the big tents that collapsed?  Or that someone caught the license plate number of a car that drove off right before the fire alarm sounded?”

            Once more his pronouncement left everyone speechless.

            “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Mikey said, leaning back in his seat with a very complacent look on his face.

 

TBC………….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,838 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.

            Discussion about what they’d learned during their trip to the mutant camp was postponed until after dinner.  No one wanted to talk in front of Yoshino about what they’d seen or their speculations on what was happening.

            At the table, Yoshi sat between Donovan and Masolino.  During the meal, Donovan was very attentive to his little brother, helping him cut his meat and keeping his glass filled with milk.

            Though they didn’t talk about the problem at the camp, there was lively conversation about many other things.  Some of that focused on the camp school, where Yoshi attended classes.  The child, obviously shy, didn’t say much but he did contribute to the conversation when they were talking about the school.  It was clear that he enjoyed learning.

            Raphael took the opportunity to study Yoshi when the child did speak.  The first thing he noticed was that the red stripes by his eyes were not painted on, the way Donovan’s were.  A glance in Novan’s direction verified that his stripes had been touched up and that they duplicated Yoshi’s in every way.

            It crossed Raph’s mind that Donovan didn’t need those stripes in order to look more striking, he was already quite exotic enough.  They were just another mystery about the turtle that added to the growing list of questions Raph was already contemplating.

            When dinner was finished, Don and Nicco got up to help Annabelle clear the table and wash up.  Novan took Yoshi to brush his teeth and while they were gone, Leo told Dr. Stockman, Mase, and Corius about what they’d learned at the mutant camp.  Mikey filled them in on what he had garnered from his new acquaintances.

            By the time Novan returned with Yoshi, Nicco and Don were back in their chairs and ready to talk.  Nicco glanced meaningfully at his father, who rolled his wheelchair back from the table.

            Holding his hand out towards Yoshi, Dr. Stockman said, “How about we watch a movie, Yoshi?  You pick which one.”

            Yoshi took his hand and happily climbed onto Dr. Stockman’s lap.  “Can we watch ‘Aladdin’?” he asked bashfully.

            “Of course we can,” Dr. Stockman said as he rolled towards the doorway.  “Anything you want little buddy.”

            “Mind if I join you?” Annabelle asked.  “I’ve only seen that movie once.”

            Yoshi clapped his hands in excitement and nodded.  Once all three of them were gone, the turtles and Corius sat for a moment just looking at each other.

            “Are you going to keep me in suspense?” Novan finally asked.

            This time it was Nicco who recounted the tale of their findings, filling in Mikey’s part of their discoveries as well.

            “Hun is making his move,” Nicco said.  “We’ve taken one step towards thwarting his plans, but we need to decide what our counter offensive is going to be.  My lads can’t stand watch forever, they were meant to put that sort of life behind them when the war ended.”

            “Finding out why the military complex wants that land would help,” Leo said.  “Knowing your enemy’s end game is the best way to stay ahead of them.”

            “So sayeth Sun Tzu,” Mikey said with a grin.

            “That’s just peachy,” Raph said.  “Anybody here got an in with the Mayor?  City Council? Anybody at all who’s in charge of the local government?”

            “Professor Honeycutt has a few friends,” Corius said.  “I will ask him to make some discreet inquiries.  If nothing else, perhaps he can learn who is representing the branch of the military interested in that property.”

            “So what do we do?” Raph asked.

            “We track the car license plate number that was given to Mikey,” Don said.  “If we can connect the sabotage to Hun, that will give us something concrete to turn over to the State District Attorney.”

            “What else?  Are we supposed to just sit around on our asses?” Raph demanded.

            “A turtle of action,” Novan murmured.

            Nicco shook his head.  “No, we’re not going to sit idle, we’re going to keep an eye on the camp.”

            “Why?” Don asked, frowning.  “You’ve already got your army pals keeping a watch.”

            Leo and Nicco exchanged glances.  It was Leo who answered.  “Because someone at the camp could be aiding Hun.  We can’t know that for certain, but we can’t take that chance either.”

            “If we don’t clear this situation up, mutants will start leaving,” Nicco said.

            “They’re already leaving,” Mikey said.  “Lotus told me two have already gone.”

            “Lotus?”  Raph scowled at his brother.  “How many women did you talk to?”

            Mikey ignored him.  “One of the mutants that left, a skunk named Pepe, was in the shower when the drain backed up.  He was really freaked.”

            “Why?” Raph asked.  “What’s scary about a damn shower not draining?”

            “Well duh, Raphie,” Mikey said.  “Skunks are afraid of water.  Lotus said it got up to his calves before he noticed.  The poor guy came running out of the building yelling bloody murder.  Scared everyone.”

            “The little things like that begin to add up.  They make residents jumpy,” Corius said.  “Then the difficulties escalate.”

            “Like with tents burning down in the middle of the night,” Mase said.  “Maybe we should sleep there, keep watch around the clock from inside the camp.  The mutants all know me and wouldn’t be surprised by my presence.  I mean, they might wonder why I’m staying there when I have a home, but I could weave some tale that would explain . . . .”

            “Thank you, Mase,” Nicco said, stopping the flood of speech.  “Your sudden presence would probably put our quarry on alert.”

           “If it were me, I would find a way to sabotage the school,” Novan said abruptly.  “If you want to put fear into families, strike at their children.  It would be at the top of my list were I the one trying to rid the land of mutants.”

           “You have a sly mind,” Nicco said.

           “It’s an advantage, darling,” Novan shot back smugly.

           “Maybe one of us should work there,” Mikey said.  “You know, in the school.  I volunteer.”

           “What the hell do you know about being a teacher?” Raph asked.  “Seems to me Don or Mase would do better at that sort of job.”

           “I can teach art,” Mikey said.  “There’s nothing I don’t know about drawing comics.”

           “There’s more to art than comics, Mikey,” Don said.

           “Sure there is,” Mikey retorted.  “There’s lines, and coloring, and shading, and perspective, and . . . .”

           “We’ve all seen Mikey’s artwork,” Leo said, interposing quickly.  “He’s very good.  I think he could pull it off.”

           “Guess so,” Raph said grudgingly.  “We already know the _women_ will talk to him.”

            “I would make the introductions to Ms. Kala, the school teacher, but I suppose that I should continue not to be seen at the camp,” Novan said.

            “I can present Mikey to Ms. Kala,” Mase said.  “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to have a bona fide artist teaching the children.”

            Raph snorted but didn’t say anything.  Novan shot an amused glance in his direction.

            “Yoshi will be sad not to have the experience his classmates will be enjoying,” Novan said.

            “I can teach the little dude too,” Mikey said.  “We’ll have private classes here.”

            “Yeah, it’d probably be best not to have Mikey sleeping at the camp too,” Raph said.  “Before long, he’d be the one causing problems among the mutants, especially the female ones.”

            “Aww, don’t be jealous, Raphie,” Mikey teased.  “I’m sure if you tried really hard, maybe took a bath now and then, some woman would talk to you, even if it’s just to yell at you to get your big club feet off of hers.”

            Novan leaned towards Mase and said in a not so subtle undertone, “They are clearly brothers.”

            Mase started to snicker but caught Nicco’s eye and quickly swallowed his glee.

            “Is there a computer I could borrow?” Don asked.  “I have some experience with hacking into government databases.”

            “Sure.  The one in the basement is configured to bounce signals all over the globe so no one can trace it,” Mase told him.  He got up.  “Come on, we can get started on the search.”

            Corius stood up as well.  “I will be taking my leave.  Tomorrow I shall speak to the Professor about our concerns and have him begin inquiries on our behalf.”

            “I’ll take Don to the basement,” Nicco told his brother.  “Why don’t you walk Corius out?”

            “One should always be attentive to one’s mate, Masolino.  Isn’t that right, Nicco darling?” Novan asked with a wink.

            Rather than appearing disconcerted by the obvious teasing, Nicco slid an arm around Don’s waist.  “I think my brother and I are both doing just fine in that department.”

            Novan’s eyes were twinkling with humor as he watched the two Stockman brothers leave with their respective mates.  Leonardo tagged along with Nicco and Don, leaving Mikey, Raph, and Novan alone in the dining area.

            Mikey once more emptied his pockets and lined up the slips of paper containing phone numbers on the table in front of him.

            “What have you there, Michelangelo?” Novan asked, curious about the perplexed expression on Mikey’s face.

            “It’s the phone numbers of all his new girlfriends,” Raph said a touch snidely.

            “They offered,” Mikey said, looking at Novan with something akin to wonder in his eyes.  “I mean, at first.  Then I started to ask for them and no one turned me down.”

            “You are quite a handsome turtle,” Novan said.  “A prime catch.  Did you make them laugh?”

            “Uh, I guess?” Mikey said. 

            “It was his face,” Raph said.  “People usually do laugh at it.”

            “Was not,” Mikey said, glaring at Raph before turning back to Novan.  “I just talked about stuff and told some stories.  They seemed to enjoy them.”

            Novan studied him for a second, taking in the wonder that shown in Mikey’s eyes.  “I take it you haven’t much experience with the fairer sex.”

            “How about none,” Raph muttered.

            Neither Mikey nor Novan paid him any mind.  Mikey shook his head in the negative in answer to Novan’s question.

            “Women like a man they can talk to,” Novan said.  “They especially like one who is confident and can make them laugh.  You have shown both of those attributes.”

            “What do I do now?” Mikey asked.  “I mean, where I come from, we hardly ever leave the sewers.”

            “If they’ve given you their phone number, it means they want you to call them for a date, Michelangelo,” Novan said, as if stating the obvious.

            “Call me Mikey.”  He was staring at the papers again.  “Where do you take someone on a date here?”

            “Oh geez,” Raph said, leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes.

            “I believe your best option for a first date would be to invite one of them to have a drink with you,” Novan said.  “Coffee or tea at a coffee house, perhaps lunch.  If things do not go well, it is much simpler to extricate yourself with the excuse that you have another obligation.”

            “More like give her an excuse to duck out on ya’,” Raph said.

            Novan looked at him, the red eyes clearly unimpressed.  “Have you some objection to your brother enjoying himself, darling?”

            Raph planted his hands on the table and leaned forward.  “Maybe just that we probably won’t be here all that long and he shouldn’t get all caught up in entanglements.”

           "Oh? Then what about Donatello, I haven't heard you object to _his_ enjoyment. A mate is certainly more permanent than a date to try and see if there is chemistry. And I assure you, darling." He leaned in, smirking. "Nicco and Donatello are most _certainly_ tangled together. In more ways than one."

            “That ain’t exactly the same thing,” Raph said, just short of spluttering.  “Don and Nicco getting together was in no way planned.  It just happened.”

            “Then perhaps you should allow it to happen for Mikey as well,” Novan said with a touch of complacence.  “You are here after all.  Perhaps all of you should embrace the opportunity to enjoy yourselves while you can.”

            “Yeah, Raph,” Mikey said.  “Isn’t that why we came here?”

            “We came here to meet the family and take a look at Nicco’s world,” Raph snapped.

            “So I’m having a real good look,” Mikey replied with a grin.  “I just choose to look at the prettiest part of his world.  Want me to introduce you to someone?”

            “No I do not,” Raph said, jumping up from his chair.

            “Not into women, darling?” Novan asked, his tone carrying a mild taunt.

            Raph looked so indignant that Mikey thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

            Leaning back in his chair, Mikey said, “I wondered why you were giving Don a hard time about Nicco.  I thought you were just being protective, but now I have to ask myself if . . . .”

            “Shut it,” Raph growled, his hands curling into fists.  “Don’t ya’ even think about finishing that sentence.”

            They heard the front door being closed as Mase came back inside and Raph stomped out of the room to join him.

            “Your brother is rather volatile, isn’t he?” Novan asked.

            “Yep,” Mikey answered as he gathered up his slips of paper.  “He’s a big teddy bear.”

            “Interesting,” Novan said, drawing out the word.

            Mikey glanced at him and then did a double take as he noticed that Novan was still staring in the direction Raphael had gone.

            When Raph met up with Mase in the hallway, he curtly told the turtle that he wanted to go down to the basement where the others were.  Mase gave him a quizzical look but didn’t comment, probably unsure if Raph was upset about something or if the attitude was normal for him.

            There were a pair of desks in Mase’s workspace and they found Don seated at the one which held a computer.  Nicco and Leo stood to one side of him conversing in low tones as Donatello’s fingers flew over the keyboard.

            “Ya’ learn anything yet, brainiac?” Raph asked.

            “The car is registered to a holding company,” Don said.  “It took me a while to peel back several layers of registered brands and legal filings to get that much.  Now I have to sift through all the limited liability corporations to find out who runs that holding company.”

            “Let Mase take over,” Nicco said, touching Don’s arm.

            Don looked up.  “Huh, why?  I think I’ve got a handle . . . .”

            He stopped when Nicco lifted his eyes ridges meaningfully.  “You don’t want Mase to feel left out of this hunt, do you?”

            With a knowing smile, Don stood up and Mase slid into the seat.  It only took the other brainy turtle a second to see where Don had left off and then he began speed typing.

            Catching hold of Don’s hand, Nicco said, “We’ll be leaving you now.  Don and I have a project to work on.

           “Need any help?” Leo asked.

           The mated pair exchanged glances.  “Nope,” Nicco said.

           Raph chuckled.  “Read between the lines, Leo.”

           Nicco and Don moved away hand in hand, not waiting to hear Leo’s response.  As they came out of the basement and headed for the stairs, the pair spotted Novan and Mikey.  The two turtles were side-by-side, talking and laughing as they walked into the front room together.

            “They seem to be getting along,” Don observed.

            “Novan sees the fun side of Mase in your brother,” Nicco said.  “The side that’s not very serious and just a little irreverent.”

            Don read a touch of disapproval on Nicco’s face.  “Is that a bad thing?”

            “No,” Nicco said, still wearing a frown.  “It’s just that . . . let’s just say that Novan is complicated and leave it at that.  I don’t want to talk about him anymore tonight.  No more problems or mysteries.  We’re finally getting some alone time and you’re all I care about.”

            They climbed all of the way up to the attic.  That morning the group had managed to clear out a small section of the space and together Don and Nicco shifted things around to leave one corner completely empty.

            There were a couple of dressers and a standing wardrobe that the pair used to create a makeshift wall that separated the corner from view.  Inside the wardrobe there were extra pillows and blankets that had all been stuffed into large plastic bags to keep them clean.  These they spread out on the floor to create a makeshift bed.

            When they were done they kneeled on the blankets facing each other.  Nicco cupped Donatello’s face in both his hands and leaned in to kiss him.  The kiss was soft, gentle, their tongues just touching before their mouths separated.

            “I’ve missed this,” Nicco whispered against Don’s lips.

            “So have I,” Don said.

            Once more their mouths connected, this time with greater need.  Nicco’s arms wound around Don, pulling the younger turtle against him as their passion grew.

            “Gods, I need to feel your body,” Nicco husked, pulling frantically at Don’s clothes.

            “Let me . . . let me take these damn pants off,” Don said, huffing as he fell back against the bedding.

            Nicco began to laugh as he helped to pull Don’s trousers off of his legs.  “I don’t think I’ve heard you curse before.”

            “I curse,” Don said, faking indignation.  “Just not usually in a language anyone can understand.”

            Laughing delightedly, Nicco fell forward into Don’s arms and began to ply his mouth and neck with kisses.  “I love you, Donny.  I can’t believe how lucky I’ve been to find you.”

            “You’ll get lucky again tonight if you’ll take your pants off,” Don said, his brown eyes gleaming with lust.

            Sitting back up, Nicco quickly stripped off the remainder of his clothes.  Before he tossed his pants aside, he dipped into a pocket and brought out a bottle of lubricant.

            “Boy scout,” Don teased.  “Always prepared.”

            “I’m about to make certain that you are too,” Nicco said with a salacious grin.

            Don spread his legs and then traced the ends of his fingers along his center front line.  Making a show of it, he slid his hand over the bulge between his legs and then touched his index fingers against his entrance.  Slowly rotating his hips, he tilted back on his carapace and brought his hand back up, gripping his cock as it made an appearance.

            All the while his eyes were fixed on Nicco, who was practically drooling at his mate’s lascivious show.  As Don pumped his cock to full hardness, Nicco’s dick tumbled out of hiding and began to swell.

            Taking a deep breath, Nicco splashed lubricant onto his fingers and touched one to Don’s opening.  Pressing into his ass with great care, Nicco watched Don, looking for any signs of discomfort.

            “You don’t have . . . have to be so . . . so g . . . gentle,” Don stammered, precum glistening on his penis.

            “Impatient little ninja,” Nicco murmured, maintaining his concentration.  “It’s been a few days.  I’m not about to hurt you.”

            “Being without you has hurt more,” Don said, churring as Nicco’s finger sank all of the way into him.

            With great care, Nicco prepped Don, first with one finger and then two.  As he scissored them to stretch his mate, Nicco turned his hand.  Don suddenly gasped and his hips jerked up from the blankets.

            “Found that spot, didn’t I?” Nicco asked with a smug smile.

            “N . . . Nicco I swear, if you d . . . don’t take m . . . me now . . . .” Don stuttered.

            Taking the warning to heart, Nicco removed his fingers and slicked up his dick with lubricant.  Bracing himself one handed, Nicco guided his cock against Don’s asshole and pushed in.

            Don ground his head back against a pillow, his eyes half closed and his teeth gripping his bottom lip.  His nostrils flared to inhale as much of his mate’s scent as possible, Nicco’s pheromones making him high with desire.

            Once his cock was fully seated inside of Don, Niccolo paused to take in the sight of his mate.  Don’s face was flushed, brown eyes swimming with love and longing.

            Pushing his hand underneath one of Don’s thighs, Nicco lifted it up over his hip as he slid a knee up higher to where it touched his mate’s butt cheek.  With that and one arm to brace himself, Nicco began to thrust.

            Don’s gasp of pleasure had Nicco churring.  Having left himself with one free hand, Nicco shoved Don’s hand out of the way so that he could wrap his own around his mate’s shaft.

            Grasping the blankets, Don began rocking his hips upward to meet each of Nicco’s thrusts.  Nicco’s thick, meaty cock filled him completely, each drive striking the sweet spot that set fire to all of Don’s nerve endings.

            “Nicco, ah, ah, yes,” Don panted, his breath coming out is short, sharp gasps.

            “What do you want, Donny?” Nicco asked, pumping his mate’s cock in rhythm with the movement of his pelvis.

            Don grunted, one hand lifting from the blankets to clutch at Nicco’s forearm.  “Faster,” he crooned.  “Faster, Nicco!”

            Grinding his knees against the bedding, Nicco sped up until he was rutting into Donatello.  His hand on Don’s cock was a blur, his fist caked with the younger turtle’s precum.

            Only moments later Don began to shake, his asshole spasming against Nicco’s cock.  With a shout, he peaked, his cum splattering over Nicco’s arm and onto both of their plastrons.

            The feeling of his lover’s ass clenching so tightly around his shaft and the sight of Don in the throes of release tipped Niccolo over into his own strong orgasm.  Head down, he pushed into Don as far as he could go and rode out his climax.

            Nicco let go of Don’s cock so that he could use that hand to help hold himself up.  Both turtles were breathing heavily and completely spent.

            Once his arms were steady enough, Nicco slipped out of Don and flopped down next to him.  Sliding a hand under Don’s head, Nicco pulled the younger turtle against his side.  Turning his head, Nicco met Don’s mouth in a slow, sensual kiss.

            Curving his other arm around Don, Nicco held him close even as the kiss ended.

            “I think I like it up here.  It’s like we’re in our own world again, away from everyone and all alone together,” Don whispered, burrowing into Nicco’s shoulder contentedly.

            “We’ll make a proper bedroom up here,” Nicco said, kissing the top of Don’s head.  “This could be our own private hideaway.”

            “Mm, yes,” Don said sleepily.  “I like that idea.  I love you, Nicco.”

            “I love you too, Donny,” Nicco said as Don drifted into slumber.

            The soft sounds of Don’s breathing soon lulled Nicco to sleep as well.

 

TBC……………..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,941 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Ratings will vary by chapter from G to NC-17.

            Early morning light had just begun to seep through the attic windows when Donatello woke.  He felt Niccolo’s cheek resting against his head and could tell from the pattern of his mate’s breathing that he was awake.

            “’Morning,” Don said sleepily.

            “Good morning,” Nicco responded, pressing a kiss to Don’s temple.  “Sleep well?”

            “With you?  Always,” Don answered, snuggling in closer.

            They were quiet for a time as they held each other.  Then Nicco asked, “What are you thinking about?”

            “Yoshi,” Don said.  “How old is he?”

            “Eight,” Nicco said.  “Why?”

            “I saw the math problems he was working on,” Don said.  “They were pretty advanced.  But his pattern of speech sounds younger than eight.”

            Nicco sighed.  “Life has been difficult for both Yoshi and Novan.  When he gets to know you better, I’m sure Novan will share his history.”

            “Including how he came to be in his chosen profession?” Don asked.

            “Yes, that too,” Nicco said.  “Just for the record, he did choose to do what he does.  No one forced him.  I don’t think I’m speaking out of turn by telling you that much.”

            “I’d like to know more,” Don admitted.  “I get the sense that he’s pretty deep, despite the flippancy he displays.”

            “He’s . . . complicated,” Nicco said.  “He once told me that if this were a perfect world, he would like to have been a journalist.  He’s got the intellect for it.  I think he would have been a good one.”

            Don turned his head so he could look at Nicco.  “You admire him.”

            Nicco smiled.  “I admire his perseverance and courage.  Once you learn his story, I think you will too.”

            “Then why didn’t the two of you . . . .?” Don asked, trailing off when he wasn’t sure how to finish the question.

            “Click?” Nicco replied.  “There is something that happens between two beings, a kind of _fire_ that never ignited between us.  We met at a time when I was under a great deal of stress and absolutely could not show it.  Novan knew exactly what to do to release the pressure valve.  We came to understand things about each other that took us beyond client and service provider.”

            “You became friends,” Don said.

            “He needed one,” Nicco said.  “Not that he would have acknowledged that.  A person can be alone for only so long.  In a way, I was a pressure release valve for him too.”

            “And then he met Mase?” Don asked.

            “Yoshi has medical issues,” Nicco said.

            “So I’ve gathered,” Don murmured.  “Poor kid.”

            “Funny thing is, Mase and Novan met independently of me,” Nicco said.  “Mase and Corius were becoming an item, which was a big no since they were in the same army unit.  But our Captain . . . .”

            “The idiot,” Don contributed.

            “That one,” Nicco acknowledged.  “He either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  And after he died and I was promoted, I wasn’t about to split them up.  They are too good a team together.  Whenever they had leave, they would visit the mutant camps.  The mutants were having a much harder time back then because the war was ongoing and people were much more suspicious.  There was almost no medical care.”

            “Mase and Corius did volunteer work?” Don asked.

            “Whenever they could,” Nicco said.  “Professor Honeycutt was one of the few humans who also did volunteer work at the camps.  The three of them met there.  Though they soon found mutants who had a natural inclination for healing and were willing to become doctors, what they lacked was appropriate medications.”

            “Is that where the idea to form a pharmaceutical business came from?” Don asked.

            “Yep,” Nicco said.  “Mase is a passable emergency doc, but he’s a scientist and engineer at heart.  Finding the cure for illnesses or creating machines that work on mutants is his forte.  Corius and the Professor are excellent scientists in their own right, but they don’t have the . . . intuitive leaps that are a part of Mase’s genius.”

            “And Yoshi?” Don asked, pulling Nicco back to the original subject.

            “Novan didn’t go to the camps very often back then,” Nicco said.  “He has his own little place.  But Yoshi is delicate and when he’d become ill beyond the point where homeopathic medicine worked, Novan would take him to the camp.  He won’t go near Honeycutt, but on one of the occasions when Yoshi was in bad shape it so happened that Mase and Corius were on leave.”

            “So Novan and Mase met at the camp,” Don said.  “Novan didn’t know that Mase was your brother?”

            Nicco chuckled.  “I didn’t talk about family when I was with Novan other than to acknowledge I had one.  Our respective brothers didn’t really come up as a topic of conversation because . . . .”

            He paused, suddenly feeling awkward.  Don grinned.  “Because conversation wasn’t what you were there for.”

            There was a long exhalation of relief from the older turtle.  “No it wasn’t.  Anyway, Mase recognized right away that Yoshi was having an allergic reaction to something and couldn’t catch his breath.  He also had a nasty skin rash that itched and hurt, which contributed to the panic that was blocking his airway.  Mase had a jar of stuff that he’d concocted when we were younger and had tangled with some poison plant or other.  It worked on our reptilian skin so Mase tried it on Yoshi and gave the kid immediate relief.  An inhaler that humans use helped some with Yoshi’s asthma, but the dosage and mixture wasn’t exactly right.”

            “So did Yoshi’s situation become the catalyst for the pharmaceutical business concept?” Don asked.

            Nicco shook his head.  “No, they’d already formed a sort of nebulous idea to do something of that sort if we managed to win the war.  Yoshi’s situation just firmed it up for them about how necessary a business of that sort was going to be.  When they started it up one of the first things they did was to develop an inhalant that was better suited to a mutated being.”

            “That’s the medicine that Yoshi takes?  Apparently it works,” Don said.

            “It does,” Nicco said.  “It was the company’s first big break through.  Yoshi was a sort of test subject for them and he still is in many ways.  Novan trusts Mase and Corius implicitly, and believe me when I say that earning Novan’s trust is not easy.”

            “I do believe you,” Don said.  “So Novan has no qualms about Yoshi being a sort of guinea pig for your brother?”

            A pained look crossed Nicco’s face.  “None of us see the arrangement in that way.  To Novan, Mase is Yoshi’s primary care physician.  Mase does nothing to Yoshi without consulting Novan and explaining everything completely.  Experimentation is a sore subject with Novan.”  He cleared his throat.  “Actually, it’s beyond a sore subject, but that’s getting into the realm of things that I think should be left up to Novan to discuss.”

            Right then Don began to have an inkling of what Nicco was alluding to with regards to Donovan and Yoshino.  If he was correct, it would explain many things.

            “I’m glad Novan and Mase found each other,” Don said.  “Knowing Mase, I can only imagine what happened when he learned that you and Novan were already ‘acquainted’.”

            This time Nicco laughed outright.  “Novan had altogether too much fun with that revelation.  So did Mase.”

            “Do tell,” Don demanded, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

            Rather than answer, Nicco leaned in to kiss him.  Keeping his lips near Don’s when their mouths separated, Nicco said, “We could talk about that now but my suggestion is that we make better use of our time.”

            Don curved an arm around his mate’s neck.  “I could be encouraged to drop the subject.”

            Just as their lips connected once more, a voice called out, “Warning, warning, coming up the stairs.  Hide anything you don’t want me to see.”

            The pair separated, rising to their knees so they could see over one of the dressers just as Mikey’s head popped up from below.  He stopped before reaching the top step and leaned his forearms on the railing to look at Don and Nicco.

            “I figured you two were hiding up here when Don didn’t come to bed,” Mikey said with a grin.

            “Did you come up here to prove you were right, or was there a reason for the interruption?” Don asked.

            “Oh, was I interrupting something?” Mikey asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

            “Mikey,” Don said, his voice carrying a warning tone.

           Waving his hands in a placating gesture, Mikey said, “Okay, okay.  Leo told me to find you guys and tell you he’s calling a practice session.  Someone told him there’s a dojo here.”

            “I should have known he’d go into taskmaster mode as soon as I said that,” Don halfway groaned.  He looked pointedly at his brother.  “We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

            “Hint taken,” Mikey said and quickly made himself scarce.

            A little while later the pair were on their way downstairs together when they saw Novan looking up at them from the first floor hallway.  His smirk as he spotted them clearly read _“I know what you two were doing”_.

            Don’s face grew warm and he knew he was blushing.  That only seemed to encourage Donovan.

            “My, but aren’t you walking funny this morning, Donatello,” Novan said.

            Nicco glowered at him.  “Shut up, Novan.”

            Rather than intimidating the albino turtle, it incited him to go further.  “I taught you well,” he responded with a wink.

            “Why are you standing there?” Nicco asked as he and Don began walking towards the kitchen.

            “I thought I’d accompany you out to the dojo,” Novan said, trailing along with them.  “Michelangelo mentioned that there might be a sparring session this morning.  You know how much I enjoy watching men trounce one another.”

            When Nicco reached the coffee pot he poured out two cups and handed one to Don.  Novan shook his head in the negative when Nicco lifted the pot in his direction.  “I’ve already had a cup,” Novan told him, picking up a bowl full of grapes.

            Nicco set the pot back down and took a sip of his coffee.  “Let’s take these out with us,” he said, addressing Donatello.  “Leo doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

            “Letting someone else take the lead, darling?” Novan cooed as they walked to the back door.

            “Don and his brothers have spent their entire lives learning to be ninjas and to fight as a team,” Nicco explained.  “If I want to be a part of that, and I do, I have to train with them.”

            “Where is Yoshi this morning?” Don asked.

            “He’s still asleep,” Novan answered.  “Mase kindly offered to keep an eye on him.”

            “Is he all right?” Nicco asked with a concerned look.

            “He is tired,” Novan said, appearing serious for the first time that morning.  “I am afraid those last couple of days before we came to you took a toll on him.”

            “You should have come to us straight away,” Nicco said.

            “I am not going to run to you and your brother every time I encounter some sort of difficulty,” Novan replied.

            “Do you remember what they say about pride?” Nicco asked, stopping at the entrance to the building behind the house.

            “Takes one to know one, darling,” Novan said, the smirk returning to his face.

            Shaking his head, Nicco led the way inside.  The other three turtles were already stretching when they entered and after quickly finishing their coffee, Nicco and Don joined them.  Novan took a seat on the floor to one side of the room, well away from the padded area where the action would take place.  He set the bowl on his lap and popped a grape into his mouth.

            As Raphael went through his warm-up routine he found himself very aware of Novan.  From the corner of his eyes he could see the albino throwing sly looks in his direction.  Every couple of minutes, Novan would slowly slide a grape into his mouth, chewing sensually and then flicking a pink tongue across his lips as though relishing every last bit of its juice.

            Raph was used to having someone watching him during practice.  His father had critiqued every move he’d made from an early age and as Master Splinter grew older, Leo had taken over his mantle.  Both April and Casey had watched them practice on numerous occasions and April had even trained with them.

            Rather than being self-conscious about those ruby red eyes raking over him, Raph felt an overwhelming need to prove himself.  When they ran through a series of katas, every step he took was flawless.

            After they had completed the routine part of their workout, Leo signaled that it was time for everyone to move off of the floor.  The group kneeled as they awaited Leo’s instruction.

            “We’re going to do some one-on-one sparring,” Leo said.  “Nicco still needs the practice so he can learn our individual fighting techniques.”

            “We ain’t fighting in these clothes, are we?” Raph asked, tugging at his shirt.  “I know ya’ agree with me that ya’ can barely move in this stuff.  How about we strip down before we get started?”

            “I’d like to second that motion,” Novan said from the other side of the room.

            Nicco looked over at him.  “Dojo etiquette, Donovan.”

            “Pardon the interruption,” Novan said flippantly before sliding another grape into his mouth.

            “On this world we have to wear clothes,” Don said.  “Maybe it would be best if we get used to fighting in them.”

            “I can fight in them if I have to, but ain’t the point here that our advantage over this world’s Hun is that he doesn’t know the mutants have ninjas on their side?” Raph asked.

            “I’ll have to go with Raph on this one,” Leo said.  “These clothes are loose fitting enough that they don’t really hamper our movements but they do make more noise than we’re used to.  We’ll spar without them.”

            “Good,” Raph said, standing up to remove his shirt and pants.

            The others made short work of their clothing as well.  After folding the items neatly, they stacked them against the wall and then returned to their kneeling positions.

            “Raph, you’re with me,” Leo said, stepping back onto the floor mats.

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted as he stood up to join his brother.  They bowed to one another and then shifted into defensive postures.

            The match was strictly hand to hand, no weapons.  Leo was on his toes, moving fast and fluidly as he danced in to make strikes and then blocked or avoided Raph’s.  For his part, Raph felt more than motivated to take his brother down.  Whether it was his normal competitive streak when it came to Leo, or the fact that he had an appreciative audience, Raph didn’t give it much thought.

            They were staying pretty even in their bout until Leo attempted a blow that he expected Raph to dodge so that he could counter it.  As soon as he saw Leo’s fist coming at him, Raph knew what his brother was trying to do.

            Rather than move out of the way, Raph took the hit.  Leo was already getting set for his counter move and was off balance.  Raph caught his arm and threw his hip into Leo, dragging his brother up and over.

            Leo hit the ground hard.  Having retained his grip on Leo’s arm, Raph twisted it back and up, using his foot to flip Leo onto his plastron.  Keeping Leo’s arm bent up behind his back, Raph kneeled on his brother’s carapace.

            “What do ya’ say, bro’?” Raph asked, a cocky expression on his face.

            Tapping the floor mat with his free hand, Leo said, “Yield.”

            Raph released him and stood aside to wait for Leo to rise.  He couldn’t help glancing towards Novan, though he’d been determined not to pay any mind to their audience.

            Novan smiled at him, a flash of respect in his expression.  Flustered, Raph quickly looked away and returned his attention to Leo so that his could return his brother’s bow.

            As he was walking back to the sidelines, Raph heard Novan call out, “Nice one, sweet cheeks.”  It wasn’t hard to figure out that Novan was addressing him.

            Nicco didn’t bother to call Novan out for his side commentary.  At a signal from Leo, both Nicco and Don stood up to spar against one another.

            The morning passed quickly as each turtle faced off until they had all had the chance to be matched up.  Each time Raph fought and won, his eyes would shift towards Novan who would in turn say something encouraging.

            Just when Raph began to think he was receiving all of Donovan’s attention, the albino began to ignore him in favor of throwing out compliments to the other turtles.

            When Mikey bested Nicco, Donovan said, “My, aren’t you a flexible turtle”.  During Donatello’s bout with Mikey, the genius’ superior strength helped him to pin and keep the younger turtle down.  While Don was bent over Mikey, Donovan sang out, “Oh, Nicco, I definitely see the attraction now!”

            The last fight pitted Raphael against Niccolo.  Both turtles were nearly matched in musculature, though Nicco had Raph on the height and reach advantage.

            As they faced off, Novan lifted his hand towards the kneeling turtles and wiggled his fingers to catch Donatello’s attention.  In a loud whisper, he said, “I think Nicco can take him.”

            When Leo gave him a disapproving look, Novan said, “Sorry darling.  Is that not done?  It was just my opinion.  I mean, look at Nicco.  He’s got such a nice reach and _very_ clever hands.  _Donatello_ can agree with me, I’m sure.”

            Don put a finger to his lips, his eyes widening.  Novan shrugged and returned the gesture, an impish expression on his face.

            Of course Raph heard every word.  Fortunately he was used to training with Mikey and had learned to tune things out, but it still irked that Novan would sit there on the sidelines basically betting on who was going to win.

            Nicco struck first, leading with a jab which Raph easily blocked.  He moved back to dodge the next punch, but didn’t quite make it out of range and Nicco’s fist grazed his jaw.

            “I see what you mean about that reach,” Mikey said.  “Raphie might be outclassed.”

            Leo turned his head to glare at his little brother and Mikey grinned before making a zipping motion across his lips.  When Leo returned to watching the fight, Mikey glanced towards Novan, who winked at him.

            The match remained even for a time, but Raph soon adjusted to Nicco’s build and compensated for it, much the way he had the many times he’d fought Hun.  Knowing that on this world he might eventually have to take on that blond giant again energized Raph.

            With a final flurry of quick moves, Raph managed to catch Nicco moving forward and flipped up and over him.  As he spun in mid-air, Raph grabbed the upper edge of the larger turtle’s carapace and yanked down on it.

            The momentum and Raph’s body weight dragged Nicco backwards and down.  Raph landed lightly and then leaped again, slamming an elbow into Nicco’s stomach as he came down on top of him.

            It was enough to knock the breath out of the older turtle, giving Raph time to pin him.  When Nicco tapped out, Raph jumped to his feet and shouted, “Yeah!  That’s right!”

            Breathing heavily, Raph stared pointedly at Novan, his gold eyes flashing.  Without removing his gaze from the albino, Raph reached down to help Nicco up.

            Novan contemplated Raph with a look that held a certain amount of admiration.  He didn’t seem satisfied to leave it at that though.

            “Well, if Nicco hasn’t been training with the four of you for very long, he’s certainly doing a splendid job catching up,” Novan said, the corners of his mouth lifted in amusement.  “It took you awhile to beat a novice.”

            Raph’s eyes narrowed dangerously.  “It’s damn easy to sit on the sidelines making comments.  Why don’t ya’ get off your butt and show us what _you’ve_ got.”

            “Against you, darling?” Novan asked, his eye ridges lifting.

            Resting his fists on his hips, Raph said, “Yeah, come on.  I’ll even take it easy on ya’.”

            Nicco had taken his place next to Don and seemed about to say something, but then changed his mind and held his tongue.  Don saw the movement and frowned at his mate, who shook his head.

            Setting the bowl of grapes aside, Novan rose easily to his feet, his motion smooth and fluid.  Hands behind his back, he sashayed towards Raph, moving neither too fast nor too slow.

            As he approached the larger turtle, it appeared that Novan wasn’t going to stop, so Raph shifted his stance.  He was just lifting his hands when both of Novan’s flashed forwards and something hit Raph full in the face.

            Swiping frantically at the grapes that were pelting his skin and eyes, Raph suddenly felt something slam against his ankles.  His legs went out from under him and he hit the ground.

            Novan pounced on top of him, grasping the top edge of his plastron and leaning in close.  As Raph’s arms lifted to push the albino off, Novan churred.

            The sound immediately froze Raphael.  Shocked into complete immobility, Raph didn’t move in time to avoid having Novan grasp his wrists and pin his hands down next to his head.

            Novan’s grip was surprisingly strong and he leaned his entire weight on his hands so that Raph couldn’t move his arms.  Though Raph could have twisted his body to try and pitch Novan off, the position they were in was already somewhat embarrassing, considering the effect that churr had already had on him.

            “That’s not fighting!” Raph spluttered indignantly.

            “That’s called street fighting, darling,” Novan said.  His eyes traced over Raph’s body.  “I figured you’d know something about that, but I guess appearance isn’t everything.”

            “I know plenty about street fighting,” Raph said.  “Ya’ should have said ya’ wanted to fight dirty.”

            Novan released Raph’s wrists, his smirk turning into a cheeky grin as he raised a hand to show off his claws.  “Be glad I didn’t use these.”

            “Ahem,” Leo said, getting their attention.  “I believe we’ve probably had enough training for one day.”

            Donovan climbed off of Raph with the same supple movements he usually displayed, turning his back on the big turtle as he walked off the floor.  He didn’t see the look of grudging appreciation that Raph shot in his direction.  It didn’t last long as Raph realized he’d been left to clean up the grapes that had been smashed during their altercation.

            Picking up the bowl he’d brought with him, Novan waited for the other turtles to begin filing past him.  When Nicco drew near, the pair exchanged looks and Donatello was close enough to read them.  What he saw on Nicco’s face clearly said, _“I know what you’re doing.”_

            Though Don didn’t know Novan well, he could swear that his responding smirk said, _“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

            Donatello was fairly certain that Novan did know what Nicco meant and that it had something specifically to do with Raphael.

            Later he would get Niccolo alone again.  When he did, Don would ask him exactly what he thought was going on.

TBC……..


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,574 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello and his brothers visit Niccolo Stockman's world to meet his family. There they learn the joys of venturing into the daylight and walking out in the open among humans. They also learn about the sacrifices that have to be made in order to earn that freedom and the prejudices that are a continuing battle.  
> Rating will vary by chapter from G to NC-17  
> Sequel to [Don and the Puzzle Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682891)  
> Concurrent works [ Walking in Daylight oneshot series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318631) by Gemi  
> OC's Donovan and Yoshino are the property of Gemi and used with their permission and writing assistance.

            Getting Niccolo alone after their practice session proved to be a challenge.

           Though Donatello meant to have a private chat with his mate, his plan was thwarted as soon as he saw that Dr. Stockman was waiting for Nicco.  Father and son excused themselves from the group and took the elevator upstairs.

           The remainder of the turtles met in the kitchen.  Annabelle had prepared homemade biscuits early that morning, and they were sitting in towel covered baskets on the counter.  Mikey grabbed a plate and helped himself, exclaiming that they were still warm.

           Since Novan had filled up on grapes, he was already sitting at the table when Mase and Yoshi came in, having heard voices.  Yoshi rushed to his brother and climbed onto Novan’s lap.

           “What have you been up to this morning?” Novan asked.

           “Had biscuits and peaches and then brushed my teeth,” Yoshi said, looking into his brother’s face as if seeking approval.

           “Very good,” Novan said.  “Did you drink your milk?”

           Yoshi smiled and nodded.  Leaning close, he whispered loudly, “Mase put chocolate in it.”

           “He drank two glasses,” Mase said with a laugh.  Opening the oven door to extract a large bowl and a platter that were being kept warm inside, he added,   “Guys, there’s gravy and sausage patties to go with those biscuits.”

           Setting the food on the table, Mase sat near Novan.  Raph brought the biscuits and Leo the plates to the table and took seats, with Raph choosing one on the farthest end from Novan.  Don was the last to the table, bringing glasses and a jug of milk with him.

           “Mase examined me,” Yoshi said in his most somber voice.  “He said I need more iron.”

           “He’s a little anemic,” Mase explained.  “Drinking more iron fortified milk will help.  I’d prefer to avoid iron supplements.  He had some egg yolks with his biscuits.”

           Novan made a face and then told Yoshi, “You forgot to mention the eggs.”

           “’Cause I know you don’t like them,” Yoshi said.  “I read a book to Mase.  He likes my voice.”

           “I like your voice too, cookie-nose,” Novan said, tweaking Yoshi’s beak.  “Want to read to me?”

           “Okay,” Yoshi said enthusiastically, sliding off Novan’s lap.

           The pair disappeared into the sitting room.  As soon as they were gone, Raph noticeably relaxed.

           “Is he getting under your skin, Raphie?” Mikey asked in a teasing tone.

           “Shut it,” Raph growled at him.

           Mikey grinned and looked at Mase.  “Novan bested him during practice.”

           “Novan practiced with you guys?” Mase asked incredulously.

           “Right at the end,” Don told him.  “Raph challenged him.”

           “Only ‘cause he wouldn’t shut up,” Raph explained quickly.

           Mase gave him a speculative look.  “Wasn’t being very serious, was he?  Novan tends to be a little irreverent.  You shouldn’t hold that against him.”

           “Maybe Raph should hold something else against . . . .” Mikey began.

           “We should probably plan our day,” Leo said, interrupting his brother before the conversation could get out of hand.  “Hun is not wasting any time in harassing the mutants at the camp so we shouldn’t waste any in implementing our counter offensive.”

           “That means I should run Mikey over to the camp and see about getting him a teaching position at the school,” Masolino said.  “Shouldn’t be too hard since it pays nothing.”

           “Mikey, once there, you’ll need to be convincing in your new job,” Leo said.  “Gain the trust of the children and teacher.  Once the children are attached to you, it shouldn’t be difficult to engage their parents.  Your primary task is to learn as much as you can from the inhabitants.”

           “Not just the female ones either,” Raph said.

           Nicco walked in just as Mikey was saluting his brothers.  “Have I missed something?” he asked.

           “Just Mikey receiving his orders,” Don said with a smile as Nicco sat down next to him.

           Nicco looked at his brother.  “Did you finish running down that license plate?”

           “Oh, I almost forgot!” Mase exclaimed.  “The limited liability corporations all led to different blind trusts, so that the name of the settlor doesn’t show up.  In each instance, the assets of the blind trust are managed by a different trustee.  When I searched through the trustees, it turned out that the trust beneficiaries are all employees of businesses without assets, but . . . .”

           “Mase, cut to the chase,” Nicco said, stopping his brother’s verbal ramblings.

           “The car is registered to Recycle World,” Mase said.  “It’s the recycling operation that Hun and his brother own.”

           “How perfectly cliché and exactly what a shady company _would_ call itself,” Raph said with a derisive snort.

           “That confirms our suspicions,” Nicco said.  “By itself, there’s nothing about that information that’s useful.”

           “Except that if you’re trying to build a case for the State District Attorney, every piece of information that points towards Hun will come in handy,” Don said.  “A preponderance of circumstantial evidence can become actual evidence, at least in our justice system.”

           “In ours too,” Mase said.  He glanced up at the wall clock.  “In a couple of hours the school will take a break for lunch.  We can meet Ms. Kala then.”

           “It’s Saturday,” Don said.  “The kids are in school?”

           Mase nodded.  “They go seven days a week.  Saturday and Sunday are shorter days, but it keeps the kiddos out of mischief if they have to attend classes every day.”

           “The school has a lunch program as well,” Nicco said.  “The setup is very helpful to mutant parents who have actually managed to find work.”

           “Is Ms. Kala the only teacher?” Mikey asked.

           “Her brothers are also teachers,” Mase said.  “Ms. Kala, Mr. Dask, and Mr. Zak, which is how they like to be addressed, teach different age groups.  You’ll probably teach more than one art class each day.”

           “What about art supplies?” Mikey asked.  “Does the school have any?”

           “We’ll buy some on the way there,” Mase said.  “Having a bunch of new stuff to play with should add to the kids’ excitement.”

           “I need a phone too,” Mikey said, staring at Donatello.  “I’ve gotta have a way to call in my reports, right?”

           “And absolutely not because you have a bunch of women’s phone numbers,” Raph said sarcastically.

           “We can probably use our shell cells here,” Don said.  “I’ll have to reconfigure them to utilize the cell phone towers on this world.”

           “Or we could buy new phones and add them to our existing phone plan,” Nicco said, draping his arm along the back of Don’s chair.  “Have you forgotten that technically half the diamonds we collected during our adventure belong to you?”

           “Have you forgotten that I didn’t want them?” Don countered, gazing lovingly at his mate.  “We will accept the cell phones though.  That’s a practical expenditure.”

           “So how about Don and I go cell phone shopping while Mase and Mikey visit the camp?” Nicco asked.  “Leo, Raph, do you guys want to come with us?  You haven’t seen much of the city yet.”

           Leo shook his head.  “I’d prefer to spend some time researching Hun and his business.  Maybe I can find a hint about his connection to the government and why that land is so important to all of them.  We know from what Novan told us that it isn’t because Hun wants it as a waste disposal site.”

           “I’ll just hang here with Leo,” Raph said.  “Shopping for fancy tech stuff ain’t exactly my idea of fun.”

           “We’re taking the van,” Mase announced.  “We’ll need the room.”

           “Donny, it looks like it’s time I introduced you to Becky,” Nicco said.

           “Becky?”  Don looked at him, puzzled.

           “Nicco’s beat up old truck,” Mase said.  “He refuses to shoot her and put her out of her misery.”

           “She runs just fine,” Nicco shot back.  “What more do you want?”

           “Less smoke, fewer backfires, a better paint job, a working ac, seat springs that don’t poke you in the ass . . . .” Mase replied with a grin.

           “Point A to point B, jerk,” Nicco said.

           “Good thing Don’s already your mate,” Mase said.  “If he saw Becky before you sealed the deal, he’d have run away.”

           “You’re just jealous because she doesn’t like you,” Nicco said.

           “There is absolutely nothing normal about that truck.”  Mase leaned towards Don.  “I’ve tried fixing her and she will not cooperate.”

           “You call her names,” Nicco argued.  “Not nice ones.  Becky has feelings.”

           By this time the Hamato clan were all laughing.  Annabelle walked in while the pair of brothers were still discussing the truck and stood at the kitchen counter smiling at them.

           Nicco looked up at her and called out, “The biscuits were perfection, Annabelle.”

           Five voices chimed in to add their appreciation, which had Annabelle practically beaming.  Still she tried to maintain a certain gruffness as she responded.  “I’m glad you all liked the home cooking so much.  Who’s cleaning up this mess?”

           Standing up, Nicco began gathering plates.  Leo followed his example quickly, with Raph and Don in line behind them.

           “There’s already enough hands in the kitchen,” Mase said, reaching over to tap Mikey’s arm.  “Let’s get going.  We want to be at the camp when the kids go to lunch.”

           “Okay,” Mikey said agreeably, following Mase out of the house.

           Once breakfast was cleared and the dishes in the dishwasher, Nicco and Don also departed for their shopping trip.

           Left to their own devices, Leo turned to Raph.  “I’m going to use the computer in the basement for my research.  Want to join me?”

           “Ya’ go ahead,” Raph said.  “I think I’m gonna watch some TV and get a handle on what passes for entertainment on this world.”

           Leo contemplated his brother.  “I’m surprised you didn’t want to get out of the house when you had the chance.”

           Scratching self-consciously at his neck, Raph said, “To be honest, I ain’t all that anxious to mingle with a store full of humans just yet.  The whole idea takes getting used to.”

           “I remember what Don told me about the first time he went outside with Nicco,” Leo said.  “How he held back because the idea of mingling with humans made him nervous.  It’s our upbringing.  Master Splinter drilled it into us that the outside world was not a friendly place for us.  The fear of being seen has become ingrained in us.”

           “Pfft, not in Mikey,” Raph said.  “He’s been jumping at every chance to go outside that he’s gotten since we arrived here.”

           Leo laughed.  “Mikey is in a category all his own.  I’ll be downstairs if you change your mind.”

           Left to his own devices once Leo was gone, Raph wandered over to the entertainment area.  He stood looking at the television but did not turn it on, feeling suddenly restless.  The sun shined through the windows and Raph decided it would be nice to sit outside and enjoy the warmth.

           Remembering that he’d seen some books in the sitting room, Raph went in that direction, deciding he’d snag one and take it onto the back patio.  When he reached the hallway though, he heard voices and stopped in the sitting room doorway.

           Donovan was seated on the mattress that had been placed on the floor as a bed for him and Yoshino.  His shell was braced against the couch and his little brother was next to him, his head resting on Novan’s arm.

           There was a book in Novan’s hands and he was reading aloud from it.  Raph gathered that the story had something to do with a princess searching for her lost brother and getting help from forest creatures.

           Not wanting to interrupt them, Raph decided he’d take the newspaper out to the patio.  Still he didn’t move other than to cross his arms and lean against the doorframe.

           The cadence of Novan’s voice had a soothing quality to it and Raph could see that Yoshi had started to nod off.  Raph found that he too was enjoying the melodious tones.  He’d been telling himself that Novan was off putting, annoying, and crude, but then the albino would do or say something that surprised Raph in a not so unpleasant way.

           Novan’s words grew slower, almost hypnotic, and then finally stopped.  Raph blinked, pulling himself out of his reverie and saw that Yoshi was asleep.  Donovan closed the book and then turned his head enough so that he was looking directly at Raphael.

           “Sorry,” Raph said, keeping his voice low.  “Thought I’d borrow a book but didn’t want to interrupt.”

           Raph half expected Novan to make some crack about not realizing that he could read, but the albino turtle waved him into the room instead.

           “Do help yourself,” Novan told him.

           “He ain’t gonna wake up?” Raph asked.

           “You move quietly even when you aren’t trying,” Novan said.  “Yoshi is still trying to recover his strength.  He won’t wake short of an earthquake.”

           Stepping into the room, Raph walked over to the small bookcase near the television.  He could feel Novan’s eyes on him and after making a selection, turned around to face him.  Novan had risen from the mattress, tucked Yoshi in, and was sitting on the arm of the couch.  It was clear then that Raph wasn’t the only one who could move quietly.

           “He’s a good kid,” Raph said, tipping his head in Yoshi’s direction.

           “Oh?  Do you have much experience with children?” Novan asked.

           “Some.  Not much,” Raph admitted with a shrug.  “Where I’m from, we don’t get that many opportunities to interact with anyone outside our family.”

           “How sheltered,” Novan responded.

           “It’s okay.  Cost of survival,” Raph said.  He frowned as a thought came to him.  “Does Hun know about your brother?”

           “He does not,” Novan stated emphatically.  “None of my clients are acquainted with the fact that I have a brother.”

           “Nicco knew,” Raph said.

           “Niccolo is a turtle,” Novan said, as if that explained everything.

           “Did he tell Mase?”  Raph was curious, and Novan seemed in a mood to answer questions without too much hedging.

           “We met Masolino independently from Nicco,” Novan said.  “He and Corius used to volunteer their medical services at the camps.  This was during the war, before very many other mutants became trained as doctors.”  He gestured towards Yoshi.  “I am quite capable of caring for him under most circumstances, but sometimes his illnesses are beyond my means.”

           It was easy to see that for Novan, being independent and able to support both himself and his brother was a matter of pride.  Raph knew from experience that too much pride could get you into trouble.

           “Everybody needs help from time to time,” Raph said.

           “Perhaps.”  Novan’s expression seemed to close up and Raph could tell that he was finished sharing.  “Where has everyone gone?”

           “Mase took Mikey to the camp to apply for a job.”  Raph grinned, finding that idea funny.  “Nicco and Don took off to do some shopping.”

           “What of your brother Leonardo?”  Novan crossed his arms as he asked the question.

           Raph didn’t know much about psychology and didn’t really take a lot of stock in it, but he knew that sometimes a person crossed their arms as a subconscious barricade.  It made him even more curious as to why Novan appeared to have taken an instant dislike to Leo.

           “In the basement doing research,” Raph said.  “He’s kinda got a one track mind when it comes to tackling problems.”

           Novan relaxed enough to lower his hands to his thighs.  They were nice hands, Raph noted, despite the claws.

           “And yourself?  You chose to stay inside rather than joining one of your brothers on an excursion?” Novan asked.

           Raph laughed shortly.  “I ain’t exactly the social type.  Sitting outside in the sun with a good book sounded like a whole lot more fun.”

           “To each his own.”  Novan gestured towards his face.  “As you can see, sitting in the sun is not an option for me.  Not unless I am covered in protective layers, which would of course defeat the purpose.”

           “Yeah, I guess so,” Raph said.

           “Besides, I am much more of a night person if you know what I mean, darling,” Novan said, tipping a wink at him.

           Raph chose not to acknowledge the innuendo.  “I’m with ya’ there.  I always have liked the excitement of the nightlife.  Moving freely in the dark, finding guys who deserve a good smack down, that’s more my speed.”

           “We do seem to have that in common,” Novan said, “just not exactly in the same fashion.”

           Yoshi mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over.  Both of the older turtles watched him for a moment and then Raph whispered, “I’ll get out of here now before I wake the little guy up.”

           “Feel free to come back if you find that book to be boring,” Novan said.  “I’m sure we can find something to talk about.  Or do.”

           The inference wasn’t lost on Raph and he flushed slightly.  For some reason, Novan always made him feel a little out of balance.

           He left without saying anything else and could almost feel Novan’s smirk following him from the room.  On the back patio, Raph found a comfortable chair and took his shirt off before sitting down.  He would have liked to remove his pants as well, but was afraid Annabelle wouldn’t take kindly to that.

           If he was honest with himself, the thought that Novan might wander outside and find him stripped down made Raph feel awkward.  There was something about the guy that just got under his skin.

           It took a good quarter of an hour for Raph to focus on the book he’d borrowed.  Then he finally started to relax.

           xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

           Michelangelo was quivering with excitement when he and Mase pulled into the mutant camp.  The trip to the art supply store had been enthralling; Mikey had rarely ever had anything new to draw on, in, or with and just touching a pristine sketch book filled him with awe.

           The clerk, a human woman who had at first been standoffish when Mikey and Mase entered the store, became enthusiastic about helping them when she learned just how much the pair of mutants needed to buy.  After they’d left with their purchases, Mase explained that the woman probably received a commission if her daily sales total went over a certain amount.

           Mase drove around the camp so that he could get the van as close to the school as possible.  As he and Mikey hopped out of the van, they saw a line of children streaming from the school tent, all being led by several adult mutants towards the communal kitchen.

           “Those are volunteers who help out during lunch period and recess,” Mase explained.  “The teachers will be inside straightening up and having their own lunch.”

           “We’re not gonna be bothering them, are we?” Mikey asked as Mase opened the back of the van.  “I don’t want to start off by making a bad first impression.”

           “All they have to do is listen to our proposal.  It won’t interfere with their lunch,” Mase assured him.  He handed several bags to Mikey and then lifted out a large box full of supplies.  “Besides, when we show up with this stuff, they’ll probably fall all over us.”

           Mase led the way to the tent.  When they entered, Mikey saw that the large structure had been partitioned off into three separate classrooms.

           Long tables served as desks, with mismatched chairs arranged around them to provide seating.  At the front of the classroom they’d entered was a chalkboard on a stand and a battered metal desk covered in stacked papers.  On the end of the desk was a vase containing wildflowers.

           Movement to one side of the space drew Mikey’s attention.  Coming in from one of the other classrooms was a beautiful female lizard.

           Mase tipped his head towards Mikey and said in a low voice, “Ms. Kala and her brothers are blue tegu.  She’s pretty, isn’t she?”

           Ms. Kala wore a fetching green dress, with touches of blue as accent points.  Mikey merely nodded his answer to Mase’s question, too riveted to form words.

           The teacher had started erasing the chalkboard when she noticed that she had visitors.

           “Masolino!  I haven’t seen you in a while,” Ms. Kala said.

           “How’s the desk holding up?” Mase asked.

           “All of the drawers work perfectly,” Ms. Kala answered with a smile.  “Whatever you did fixed the problem.”

           “Ms. Kala, this is Michelangelo,” Mase said, setting his box on the floor.  “Michelangelo, Ms. Kala.”

           Mikey put the bags he was carrying down and moved forward to take Ms. Kala’s outstretched hand.  It was cool and fit perfectly in Mikey’s and when he met her light brown eyes, he felt as though he could swim in them forever.

           The handshake lingered as Ms. Kala stared at Mikey as well.  It wasn’t until Mase cleared his throat that the pair let go of one another.

           “Call me Mikey,” Mikey said.

           “Kala, your lunch is getting cold.”  Another blue tegu came through the flap in the partition and then stopped when he saw the visitors.  “Oh, hey Mase.”

           “How are you doing, Dask?” Mase asked.

           “Every day’s a gift,” Dask said.

           His voice was a monotone and from the way Mase had greeted Dask, it seemed that there was no love lost between the two.

           “I hear a voice I haven’t heard in a while.”  A third tegu appeared and then rushed towards Mase to grasp his hand.  “Hello stranger.”

           Mase laughed.  “Zak, buddy!  Are you staying out of trouble?”

           “Nope,” Zak answered with a grin.  “Who’s this?”

           “I’m Mikey.”  He held out a hand to shake with Zak and then Dask.

           “Mikey is applying for the unpaid position of art teacher,” Mase said.  “He even brought his own supplies.”

           Zak squatted next to the large box and rummaged around inside.  “Damn, this stuff is new.  You’re hired.”

           Kala laughed, the sound like soft chimes washing over Mikey.  He was smitten.

           “Can’t say I’d complain about having someone taking over my class for a time each day,” Dask said.  “You okay with giving us three hours per?  We’ll arrange the schedules so you can teach classes back to back.”

           “Sounds good to me,” Mikey said.  “I can start now if you want.”

           “You can have my class as soon as they get back from lunch,” Dask said.  “That’ll be about fifty minutes from now.  We give them an hour to eat and run off some excess energy before coming back.”

           “Saturdays and Sundays are shorter than usual, so perhaps limit today’s sessions to a half an hour each?  That will give you enough time to introduce yourself and tell each group what you expect from them,” Kala said.

           Mikey chuckled.  “I’ve got fifty minutes to figure out what that is.”

           “We aren’t professional teachers either,” Zak said.  “Like most of the mutants here, we saw a need and filled it.  Turned out that the sibling teacher act was a good fit.”

           “Mikey and I can go grab a bite to eat and then come back just before the kids do,” Mase said.  “We don’t want to take up your lunch hour, but I do have a quick question.  A couple of guys told Nicco and I that there’s been some trouble here at the camp.  Have you three experienced any problems?”

           The siblings exchanged glances.  It was Kala who answered.  “A few days ago Dask found that some of the tent tie downs had been loosened.  He double checks everything each day before the children arrive.  Since then he’s been bedding down here.”

           “We know about the fire and the sabotage of the shower drains,” Dask said.  The look he was giving Mase was knowing.  “Is this why we’re suddenly hiring an art teacher?”

           “I’m just a guy with a lot of talent and a willingness to share my knowledge,” Mikey said, trying to appear disarming.

           Zak snorted a laugh.  “You’ll fit right in.  I can tell the kids will have a blast with you.”

           Dask tapped the watch he was wearing.  “Lunch you two.”

           “Of course,” Kala said.  Her eyes found Mikey’s again.  “I look forward to seeing you perform.”

           Mikey bowed.  “I’ll be sure to give you and the kids a good show.”

           Kala followed her brothers into the next classroom.  Just before disappearing from view, she looked back over her shoulder at Mikey and smiled.

           As he left the tent, Mikey felt like he was walking on air.  Even the din from inside the communal kitchen couldn’t shake the sense of enchantment.

           Mase wore an air of amused tolerance as they took their food trays and found seats at a small table in one corner of the tent.

           “She’s unattached,” Mase said.

           “Hmm?” Mikey hummed, looking at his friend.

           “Ms. Kala,” Mase said.  “No boyfriend.”

           Mikey’s smile was broad.  “That’s good to know.”

           “You do remember why we’re here, right?” Mase asked, clearly entertained by Mikey’s reaction to the school teacher.

           “Not to worry,” Mikey assured him.  “I’ve got it covered.  Ninja spy mode engaged.”

           “I’ll wait in the van for you while you’re teaching,” Mase said.  “I don’t want to draw a lot of attention to you with my presence.  It’ll be less suspicious that way.”

           “Kala and Zak seem pretty open.  Not so sure about Dask,” Mikey said.  “Can’t say he seemed thrilled to see you.”

           “He fought in the war, but his siblings didn’t,” Mase said.  “He’s overly protective of them.  He wants what’s best for Kala and Zak and that doesn’t include any ex-soldiers.”

           “Wonder how he’ll feel about ninjas,” Mikey said.

           Mase chuckled.  “Probably the same.  You might want to keep that to yourself for the time being.”

           Mikey chewed a bite of food and then asked, “Won’t I need some sort of cover story?  Something to account for my past when I’m asked about my life?”

           “It’s best to stick as close to the truth as possible,” Mase said.  “I mean, you’ve already got a good origin story.  I’d go with that.  Tell them your dad was the overprotective type and kept you isolated during the war.”

           “I don’t want to sound like a coward,” Mikey said with a frown.

           “Then expand on the story a little,” Mase said.  “You don’t want to be an ex-soldier because Dask will close up on you.  You could gain his trust though if you tell them you fought your own battles to protect the city without actually joining the war effort.”

           “Fighting from the shadows,” Mikey mused.  “That story won’t even be stretching the truth.  Tell me about the things that happened here during the war, so I don’t trip up on any details.”

           For the remainder of their lunch period, Mase brought Mikey up to date on the city’s history during the war.  Mikey listened, focusing on the particulars he’d need to be aware of to hold up his end of a conversation.

           Part of his mind kept wandering to Kala though.  He never thought of himself as a romantic at heart, being too much of a pragmatist.  For Mikey, love at first sight usually meant he’d found a really good new video game.

           Since meeting Kala, Mikey was more than willing to have his mind changed.  After all, this world opened up a lot of possibilities.

TBC……………….


End file.
